Abandoned
by MissImagine19
Summary: "Wait Willow, I can explain-" "You abandoned us to start a new pack! There's nothing else to say, Derek...no wait, I have one question. Was it because of me?"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Wait Willow, I can explain-" "You abandoned us to start a new pack! There's nothing else to say, Derek...no wait, I have one question. Was it because of me?"

My Note: So, I've had a fanfic account for a while- I love to read from other's point of views, but it's been some time since I've found a story I could really get into. Therefore I have decided to write my own :) It's my first one and I'm a little nervous- so please, for me, have mercy. Thanks guys- I hope you enjoy :) I do not own Teen Wolf.

Chapter 1

There's absolutely nothing better than running through the woods, parkouring off the trunks and boulders and through the branches. There's nothing like the wind through your hair on a breezy moonlit night while listening to whispers of the running streams, feeling the crunch of the earth beneath your feet. It makes the Harper pack remember why they love being who they truly are. They don't have to hide it here, not within the isolated boundaries of the dense eerie woods or with themselves. They're free, they're a pack. A pack without a leader.

Their alpha, Derek Hale, had left them to go find his sister, Laura Hale. Those last few weeks before she left the pack- she was acting different, depressed, lost almost. But how could she be lost? She was in a descent sized, tight knit pack of acquired friends and with her brother as alpha, one of the two only surviving family members she had left in this world. When she was asked by her best friend Willow why she was leaving, she only said, "It doesn't make any sense, Will. I have to find the truth- besides, there is something pulling me back there...I can't explain it, but something is calling me back home. I have to go."

Laura was going back to her and Derek's home town of Beacon Hills in California. She left because she had to. Well, at least that's what Willow told herself to help keep the guilt at bay. It worked for all about two days before she confessed to Derek why his little sister was M.I.A.

"What? Why? And you just let her go- by herself? I thought you were supposed to be her best friend?" Then in a dying whisper he finished, "I thought you were supposed to be my beta?" Derek sounded so disappointed.

Willow choked back her surprise. She knew he'd be upset but she wasn't expecting this, especially not him questioning her position as his beta. In a pack of four females and four other males, Willow won out as beta, over his best guy friend, Riley and his own sister, Laura. How may you ask? Her endurance and stealth, her ability to keep her emotions in check and power down tense situations, and the way she could think fast and put brains over brawns. All were qualities none of the rest had, at least not altogether. Or even two together. And it didn't hurt that the alpha had feelings for her ever since he first laid eyes on the long black haired, blue eyed beautiful gypsy.

An already composed Willow just replied, "She asked me not to," then like a good beta to show her alpha respect she put her head down and finished with a sincere and heartfelt, "I'm sorry."

Derek couldn't stay mad at her. With eyes like hers, no one could be indifferent with her. Besides, Laura was a big girl, making her own decisions for a long time now even with her older brother as alpha. "I have to go after her" he said looking out the window they were standing by, staring at the rising moon. "I really _don't _want to go back there," he whispered to low for anyone else to hear.

"You won't be alone, Derek." Willow said matter-of-factly.

"No," Derek said before looking back to her and sighing, "I am going alone. I can't just lead a pack into the small conservative town of Beacon Hills- we'll be drawing to much attention to ourselves. Besides, I couldn't ask them to just pick up and leave like that."

"You wouldn't have to ask them. They're your pack they will follow you anywhere, without hesitation. I would follow you anywhere." Willow said not backing down from this. She cared about Derek like he was her older brother, her alpha. She wouldn't let him risk his status, his life like that.

But thinking about how she allowed Laura to just leave almost made her see sense. She didn't stop Laura, she didn't even try, how could she stop Derek. Regaining her momentum she was back at it, Laura was grown, 24 years old. But Derek, he is her alpha, his back is for her to watch. "I'm coming with you." Willow said defiantly.

"You will stay here with the pack and you will lead them in my absence. You don't have a say in this Willow." Derek told her.

After a half hour of arguing about it, Derek had to enforce his alphaness of reminding Willow who's word counted in the end by phasing and showing his teeth to her. She got the message. Like a good beta, Willow backed down.

That was four months ago. And no word from either of them.

My Note: Okay so here is chapter one! FYI on what point in the show I'm in, I don't really know….but he leaves, and season one takes place. I think I will bring the new pack in right when season two starts. The next chapter will be more background info on the Hale's coming to Harper, Wisconsin (which is where they're living at) and the Harper pack. Hope you stick with me


	2. Chapter 2

My Note: Wowzers, so I didn't realize how much I'd written, so I'm going to break it up into more chapters and upload separately. Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own Teen Wolf.

…

When Derek was about 15 and Laura 14 their family was murdered in a house fire. Only one other survived, Peter, their uncle who suffered from severe burns and trauma causing him to be paralyzed in a coma.

At the age of 17, Derek took his sister and fled to live on their own. They came across Harper, Wisconsin. Harper was a small town with many people living on the outskirts. Derek and his sister had found an abandoned old-style house with few furnishings but a stable roof which meant a suitable living establishment on the furthest edge of Harper or the end of the residential area- just 100 yards from 200 acres of wooded wildlife.

Privacy was a given on the account of Harper residents refusing to even think about going near the woods. Most of Harper even went all the way around to the interstate rather than have to drive alongside them. This worked out great for the Hale siblings. It reminded them of home and allowed them to be who they are- werewolves.

The house was nothing special, but to them it was their new home. Day by day they worked restlessly at moving on with their lives by making the Victorian style look livable. They dragged in furniture from the surrounding communities' Goodwills and saved up for the cheapest paint and tools whenever they got the chance. They were good at making deals with the people of Harper, like when the Handy-Man needed an extra hand, Derek would offer his assistance in exchange for some help with the house's plumbing and other things that needed attending- all in all, it was a good deal for them.

Laura decided she wanted to enroll back into school while Derek just got his GED and a day job working construction. Laura had an after school job at a small vintage boutique that the town hid on the edge closest to the new Hale household. Life had changed dramatically for them, but they were doing their best to readjust.

They set up camp there in Harper for about two years with just the two of them. Still not use to the absence of those familiar faces, voices and laughs of their late family- the first other member of their new and unexpected pack made her introduction.

…

Willow Spears accidently came across Harper and the two werewolves that resided there. Her past is complicated what with having a gypsy mother and a Yodi (Native American) father who raised her till she was 16. That was 2 years ago, when he gave his life in exchange for hers to Hunters who decided the code had its exceptions. Since being on her own, Willow has traveled, mostly on foot, all over the country staying in areas that caught her eye or when she was really desperate for money. Except for New Mexico, she was in nearly every state. She could never show her face in New Mexico again even if it was the only place she considered something of a home.

Willow never really had a home. Ever since she was born and her mother, Sasha, found out what Willow's father, Walker, was and what her daughter would come to be she had run away. Willow wasn't even a whole day old. Walker took full responsibility of his daughter and that was when everything changed for the better in his life. He was so young, they both were, but it didn't matter he loved his daughter with everything he had.

Walker stayed with his pack for the first 3 years of Willow's life but things got to unpredictable, forcing him to take precautions such as hiding out for days at a time. The Hunters were breathing down their necks more than ever and he was beginning to worry for her safety. He disengaged himself and his daughter from the well-known Bomber pack he's been with since he was 11 years old and became they became wonderers. Lone wolves. Walker was use to always being on the move, the Bomber pack was known for its travels and adventures and run-ins with Hunters and other packs. It was hard for Walker to say goodbye but easy for him to remove his daughter from potential danger.

So together, Willow and Walker had set off to have for themselves what could be considered a 'normal' life. They wondered from town to town staying 2 years at most before the need of an adventure took over Walker's waking mind. Willow didn't mind at all- the crave to move on and explore grew inside of her becoming just as strong as her fathers. He liked to call her his 'little wanderer' or 'lost pup' because she always seemed to be searching for something, something she didn't even know she was looking for.

…

It was chilly that night when Willow found herself on the outskirts of Harper. She didn't see tell-signs of their being a pack nearby so she figured free territory. The full moon was high in the sky and the need to phase was itching at her from the inside out. That giddy feeling she gets every full moon night has become a drug for her, like it is for most born this way.

Walking off the road and into the shadows of the trees, Willow hid her hikers pack and dark gray cotton bomber jacket with a light gray hood under some brush. Starting off in a light jog she assessed her surroundings and once in the clear, in one fluid motion, she broke out into a full blown sprint. It took her nearly 20 minutes before she realized she wasn't alone. Hearing rustling not far off, she took a deep breath and a quick glance around. She found she wasn't the only werewolf in these woods.

…

Derek and Laura had been racing through the woods behind their house high on pure adrenaline. Every once in a while, Laura would cut off Derek trying to piss him off, hoping she could ploy him into chasing her, but Derek's pace slowed suddenly. He could tell something was off in the woods. He made a signal to Laura to calm down. He caught a scent.

…

She only saw the outline of Derek coming from her left side and Laura's outline coming at her from her right. It didn't make any sense; there were no territory markings, no scent to be detected, and no signs. But then again they could be rogues, or loners. She prayed to the moon god that they weren't rogues, the last thing she needed was to be running into two rogues.

She was still sprinting so they had to come at her from an angle. Willow was able to calculate where they would meet up if she kept at this pace. But not knowing how many she was up against besides these two, she decided to not make her first approach threatening, even though she knew she would be able to handle herself- her father made sure of that. The 'weres' were getting closer, just a few more yards and she'd make her move.

…

Laura was told by her brother to stay back, but of course Laura couldn't miss this chance to see another 'were'. It's been so long since it hasn't been only her and her brother. She decided to hook around so she wouldn't get in Derek's way. Finally Laura caught the stranger's scent as well, and when she caught sight of Willow she ran alongside her from a distance till she was able to get a closer look. She was able to tell the stranger was a female with long flowing black hair and a light dark complexion but details beyond that was impossible. She'd have to get closer.

Derek was surprised at the agility of this stranger. He was fast and precise, even for a were, and as Derek got closer his surprise grew when he saw that the "he" was a she. He was coming closer and closer when out of nowhere the "she" leapt onto a boulder instead of passing it by and flew upwards towards a high branch. Derek was too busy looking at the "she" taking cover in the branches up above he didn't realize he collided with Laura till they were both on the ground, him rubbing his shoulder and her feeling her head for a bump.

"Laura! I told you to stay back!" Derek scorned.

"Who do you think she is?" Laura ignored him, already back on her feet. With one hand on the tree trunk she uses the other to push away her loose bangs, the whole time her eyes are glued upwards searching for the stranger. "Where did she go?" Laura asked surprised. They both saw her go up the tree.

"Who, me?" Willow asked appearing right behind Laura surprising her as well as Derek. She was trying to sound friendly, she could sense nothing but friendliness and curiosity from the female called Laura. On the other hand, the male seemed tense and stood erect and cautious when Willow made her appearance.

Willow knew she had to diffuse this situation if she wanted nothing to happen. All three of them were still phased so in an attempt to show her 'not here to fight' card, Willow unphased and for extra measure she added with her hands up in the air, "Cool it, yeah. I'm not here to cause trouble- I swear."

"Who are you? Where are you-" Laura started while unphasing, but was interrupted by her brother.

"Laura!" Derek stopped her. While looking from Laura back to Willow, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said without unphasing.

"Willow." She said. "You?" She looked between the siblings.

Laura answered first and with a big grin, "Laura,"

"I figured," Willow said with a slight smile. She looked expectantly to Derek who just glared from his sister to Willow.

"Derek." He sighed, phasing back. A small, very small sign that he trusted her.

"Nice to meet you both" Willow said.

…

My Note: Seemed like a good place to stop for one chapter. Yodi is not a real Native American tribe, any resemblance is just a coincidence. Harper is not a real town, any resemblance found will also be a coincidence. That was just a brief background into Willow and Hale's first years, more is soon to come! Feel free to Review if you got anything you think I should hear. oh, and by the way you should know now, I'm probably going to be changing a few minor things from the show to help with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

My Note: Ok peeps, here is my other chapter, still not where I want to be but damn, there is just so much! Let me know if you're digging it, cool? Thanks much love, Imagine I don't own Teen Wolf.

…

Much to Willow's surprise and later hesitation, Laura attempts to invite her back to their house. "Oh come on, what were your big plans for the night? Just running around the woods till the sun came up?" Laura jokingly said gesturing to the air around her.

"Actually...yeah," Willow said not finding anything weird about that.

"Really?" Laura asked surprised.

"Uh yeah. It's a beautiful night out, and I was quite enjoying myself up till the point you two began tailing me" Willow finished with a good natured laugh.

Laura smiled with a new found fascination for this strange girl. "So you were planning on just running- all night?" She asked.

Willow smiled at Laura with her own fascination. "Not just run, hunt" she finished strong for an extra effect.

Quickly Derek stepped in, "You hunt?"

Realizing the cause for his alarmed tone, "Not humans, I swear," Willow smiled. She looked once again between the siblings, "you two don't hunt?"

Laura piped up, "I'm not sure about Derek, but I like my meat cooked...well done in fact"

"You're rogue?" Derek stepped in front of his sister protectively.

"No, I'm not rogue. Living the life of a rogue would do terrible things for my nails" Willow said nonchalantly while examining them. "Besides I don't eat what I hunt. I don't even kill it, I just...hunt it."

"I'm in!" Laura announced.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You heard me, I'm in. I wanna hunt with you, it sounds like fun." Laura said turning back to Willow with an exciting grin.

"That might not be a good idea." Willow said looking a little sorry she brought it up.

"Why not?" Laura looked like her balloon just got popped.

"Hunting, whether you make the kill or not...it's sort of a... pack thing, you know" Willow said, sad to break it to the nice girl who looked so stoked for the potential social outing.

"Oh," Laura's disappointment was clear. Not just sad about not being able to hunt, but the reminder that she doesn't have a pack hurt more.

"I'm sorry… maybe you could bring it up to your alpha" Willow suggested.

"We don't have a pack," Derek said for his sister, causing Willow to remember he was still there.

By Derek's tone Willow realized she hit a soft spot for them. She tried to back pedal, "I'm sorry," taking a step back, "I should go."

"No, wait!" Laura said suddenly. "Don't go, please. It's been so long since we've come across another one of us, right Derek?" She turned to her brother, "Tell her not to leave,"

Ignoring Laura's order, Derek looked at Willow with a questioning glare, "So, where is your pack?"

Both girls taken back by the question just stared at him. Laura tried to ask reason, but Derek just held his hand up and said to Willow, "You said it yourself, hunting is a pack thing. So where is _your_ pack?"

After a few moments of adjusting to the turn of events, she answered him staring straight into his eyes, "I don't have one. I haven't had one for a long time."

"What happened to yours?" Laura asked before she could stop herself. Once saying it, she didn't regret it. Laura was fascinated by this lone were who looked about her age. She was curious and so was her brother, although he wouldn't let it show.

Willow let out a sigh, "It's kind of a long story...you understand." She rubbed the back of her neck finally feeling the pent up tension.

"So then, where are you going? Where do you live?" Laura asked.

"Oh, well you know- Here There Everywhere" Willow said trying to see an easy way out of this scenario. She didn't mind conversation but she sensed this was becoming personal. And that is one thing she didn't like was having to get personal. "Look, it was nice meeting you two- really. But I kinda have to get going."

Willow turned around and began jogging away. She got to about 25 feet before she could hear Laura smack Derek on the arm and say, "we can't just let her go Derek!"

Willow broke into a sprint hoping she could reach her bag and jacket and be out of there before Laura would try to get her way and get Willow to stay longer and explain every moment of her life.

Derek, realizing he didn't want her to go either, at least not just yet, told his sister, "Laura, calm down. Go back to the house." And he began running in the direction Willow had gone. But of course Laura being Laura couldn't just go and wait like she was told, she followed her brother.

Willow got to her stuff hidden under the brush. She bent down to remove the layer of camouflage she added to the pile and slipped on her jacket. It was a chilly night and she didn't even break a sweat. She stood and right when she was able to slip the pack on she heard Derek behind her before she saw him.

Derek called to her, "hey! Hold up." When he got into her sight she was just buckling the pack around her waist and chest. Derek, trying hard not to stare at her, the reality of her beauty becoming even more apparent he hesitated before saying, "You don't have to go." He said relaxing his muscles, not out of breathe either.

"Excuse me?" Willow said dragging her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"He said you don't have to go," Laura showed up, slightly out of breathe but with a smile on her face, "we have a humongous house with more than enough space." She bent over heaving slightly. Laura was athletic for a human, but not for a were and most certainly not like her brother and Willow.

"You should at least stay the night," Derek said glaring at his sister. Yeah, Willow was smokin, but she was still a stranger, which meant she was still a potential threat.

Willow thought about it for a moment. It's been awhile since she had a bed to sleep in, or a cushion or anything besides her pack and jacket or a park bench. Maybe they'll have some real food, or a working shower…yup it was decided.

"One night," Willow reminded them. "and I'll be out of your hair."

Laura couldn't hide her smile, and Derek was very good at hiding his. He knew there was something about her that was doing something to him, he just didn't want it be something that could hurt him or his sister… they have already been through enough.

…

"Whoa- nice pad!" Willow said as she stood in the front room of their Victorian minnie-mansion. Derek walked in ahead of them, already heading for he kitchen. Willow stayed behind and ran her hand along the portraits on the wall. One in particular caught her eye and looked authentic. It was of a stormy night on a lake. The water was restless, and the sky was just as anxious. Lightning bolts were visible in the corner, which looked like it was lighting up the night making the portrait visible. It looked like how she felt most of the time. "These legit?" She asked to anyone in particular, still with her hand on the portrait.

Laura answered while leaning against a side table by the door that held their mail and keys, "Yeah, it's a Street Bob original." She smiled slyly.

"hmm, I've never heard of him." Willow responded.

"yeah, you probably haven't if you've never been to Harper before. Street Bob lives in a ratty ol shack closer to town. He's a little off, but overall a good guy. Whenever he gets his hands on some canvas and paint he frees his inner genius" Laura said emphasizing with her hands pretending she is pulling something from her chest. "He sells them on the porch of the penny store. This one in particular I think he called- Sunset"

Willow just looked at the girl who had made her way next to her, lost in the picture as well. Laura felt the girl's eyes on her, she looked to Willow and explained, "I told you he was a little off." They both laughed.

Willow thought it ironic, just a little bit ago she was prepared to rip out both of their throats while they were chasing her, and now she is preparing to stay the night in their house. Laura was giddy that she finally got to have company over. She hasn't made many friends in Harper, and the ones she has try to keep their distance from the strange siblings with no past.

Derek hearing their laughter couldn't help but feel and jolt of relieve. It was nice to see his sister laugh again, a real laugh. Maybe this Willow wouldn't be so bad after all. But still, the guard remains up.

"come on, let's eat, I'm starved!" Laura said, grabbing Willow by the arm and leading her towards the kitchen area. "But first we got to drop this huge thing somewhere" she said referring to Willow's pack. She led her up the large staircase that was attached to the right wall past the foyer. They walked up the steps, Laura rambling about all the things they did to the house since they moved there 2 years ago. Willow taking it all in allowed herself to be tagged along. "I'll give you a tour too!"

Willow got the tour of the upstairs first. "so this is where I sleep." Laura stopped at the first door on the right. It was a good sized room with a large bed, couch and two dressers, one with a mirror and two windows. There were posters on the wall boy bands, movies and the latest talked about models to strive to be like. You know, a typically girl's room. It was nice, Willow figured, it's been a while since she's had rooms to compare it to.

Every house she's been in was usually a pack's house, and the rooms usually got shared with 3 or 4 to one. Being a loner when she wondered into a pack territory, she always had to be cautious. Some were inviting, and would allow her passage or even a short or long term stay. And some packs were anxious to tear into any invader, most out of bloodlust. Those were usually the ones with a tight watch on them by Hunters, the last thing she needed. Being a Bomber pack's offspring, she was a good target for any Hunter. There were also some packs who are a little too inviting. For instance, one pack had invited her to be a mate for one of the juveniles. The juvenile's mother didn't want him to leave the pack to go find a mate, and she didn't want him to have to resort to a human mate, which some weres are very peculiar about. A full blood were is stronger, and more in control or their selves, well that depends on how sane the bloodlines go back. There were instances where to keep the lines pure and still within the pack's territory, they'd mate cousins. There was no way Willow would take any offer like that. As assumed, she hightailed it out of there.

Next Laura showed Willow the restroom. It was large, with an oversized vintage free standing bathtub that looked like it could fit four people. In the corner was a standing shower with that blurry glass, which looked new and recently added. Not far from the toilet was a portrait sized mirror above the standing bathtub matching vintage sink. "this is the upstairs restroom, nice huh?"

"sure is" Willow said in awe trying to catch every detail.

Laura led her away from the restroom to across the hall. She opened the first door on the left, "this is Derek's room." It was very plain, unlike Laura's. The walls were bare, and there was a large bed alongside the wall. A large window covered most of one wall allowing the moon's light to fill the room. There was one dresser, and a chair by the window with a lamp and table in the corner. It was simple, Willow liked that. "it's a drab, I know. He wouldn't let me do anything to it," Laura said leaning up against the door frame looking sorry for the walls. "come along," she said suddenly dragging Willow next door to her room, "and this is where you can stay!"

It was a good size, a little smaller than Derek's and Laura's but there was a mattress on the floor which was good enough for her. There were two windows, a handful of full storage boxes, and empty folded up boxes and wall paper and paint and tools. "mostly this room is for storage, as you can tell. But we can fix it up in the morning! The couch is comfty, it'll probably be better than being cooped up here with all this for the night" Laura said excitedly.

"That won't be necessary," Willow noticed the suggested longer stay, "this'll do, thanks, Laura"

Laura looking unphased said, "no prob, but I'll see what I can do- wait, how about you sleep in my room!"

"huh?" Willow looked dumbfounded.

"you know, a sleepover? I see it in the movies all the time, and I use to do them when I was younger. We can drag this mattress to my room," seeing Willow's hesitation, she added, "please Willow?"

"sure, a sleepover sounds fun" Willow gave in…unwillingly.

My Note: Wow, this is hard- I really thought I'd get to the Harper pack by now. I just can't stop typing. I hope I'm not boring you. Stick with me, yeah? Thanks guys. Review pls so I can know where I'm with likes or dislikes?


	4. Chapter 4

My Note: Sorry it's been a minute, but no wifi connection and with work and summer classes, I've been going slightly nuts. But I got some writing done so that's good! Better news: My chapters keep getting longer and longer- I have no idea how it happens, my fingers have a mind of their own- it's freaky. I don't own Teen Wolf. Imagine.

...

"Mmm, that smells delicious!" Laura proclaimed as she led Willow into the kitchen. They had dragged the mattress into Laura's room along with Willow's belongings. Derek was in the kitchen heating up some leftover pizza they had earlier.

"Only the best for you," Derek mumbled as he tossed some heated up pizza on a plate towards her. "You want some?" he asked looking up at Willow.

"Yes, please" she responded sitting on a stool. She was hoping for some real home-cooked food, but she rarely got pizza. It didn't matter, she was starving, she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, so obviously she taking whatever she could get.

"Here you can have this piece," Laura slid her plate over with a slice left. Willow gladly took it, scarfing it down in nearly four whole bites. "Whoa, you were hungry huh?" Laura asked with an uncertain laugh, not wanting to embarrass the hungry Were.

"Still am," Willow embarrassingly smiled with her mouth full. Slightly ashamed, Willow forgot what it was like to have manners. Still chewing she looked expectantly to Derek, who passed her a plate with some warmed up pizza. "Thanks"

After eating they settled in the kitchen around the large island Derek had put in to use as their dinner table. Laura began asking Willow questions, the exact thing she was trying to avoid. "So," Laura started, "where were you before you came here to Harper?"

Willow thought for a minute before answering. She could lie, they wouldn't be able to tell, she had gotten too good at it, you had to be good at it living the way she did. But she decided against it, they were nice enough to take her in the way they have, she could at least tell them this.

Licking some sauce from her fingers she said, "Chicago."

"Really? I always wanted to go to Chicago and see the Bulls play" Laura said. Willow shrugged at the comment, she didn't keep up with sports. "How long did it take you to get from Chicago to here?"

"About a month or two total- I'm not for sure. I stopped here and there along the way, and I'm not one to keep track of time" Willow started picking at the ice in her water that Laura had gotten her to wash down the pizza.

"What was Chicago like?" Laura kept them coming.

"It was alright, I guess. The part I was in wasn't the suburbs if you know what I mean. But I had descent company" she smiled thinking back to the pack she had gotten to know so well. If ever she was going to stay with a pack, it may as well be with the south side pack. The north side were a bunch of self-righteous assholes that protected their territory with bullshit laws and rules when coming through there. The south side pack were more than welcoming, it was like a haven for drifters. It was dirty and the definition of ghetto, but damn- did they know how to party.

Derek watched her intently, wondering what she has seen, where all she had been. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Is there a pack in Chicago?" Laura asked, hoping to hear some interesting details.

"Yeah, two. One on the north side and one on the south side. But don't ever try to get in with the north side pansies. They're a bunch of pricks. The south side is where you want to go. The pack there, they… they know how to have a good time." Willow said with a mysterious smirk.

Laura was sucking it up wanting to know more. "Like, what kind of a good time" she said leaning more onto the island counter.

"Let's just say-" Willow was cut off by Derek.

"I think that's enough" Derek said picking up their plates and tossing them into the trash.

"But Derek!" Laura started.

"Don't worry, that's what sleepovers are for," Willow said in a mocking whisper leaning in towards Laura. She took a sip of her water and winked at Derek. He tried to hide his smile.

…

To prepare for a long overdue sleepover, Laura piled her cds, magazines and fingernail polish in the middle of the floor, along with a bag a chips and some old cans of sodas she found hidden in the back of the fridge. Meanwhile, Willow took her time marinating in a steaming hot bubble bath.

Derek cleaned the kitchen and picked up around the house. He didn't want Willow to think they lived like animals. Although she has probably seen worse, he could tell from her scent alone. She smelled like fresh river water, and leaves and moist soil. She smelled…wild and free…something he longed for. Laura wasn't a burden, he loved his sister and he was proud to be her protector, but he did wish he could just go, and not worry about bills, or making sure she gets her homework done or work. He just wanted to go and keep going.

Lost in thought he let his senses drift out of his control. He could smell her, upstairs in the bathtub. No matter how long she stayed in there, she couldn't get her scent off of her, not that one. She has been out in the world, in the wild for too long. That is a scent that will never dissolve. If he listened intently, he could hear her humming, _This Little Light of Mine_.

Everything this girl does turns him on. He can't help it, when she winked at him earlier; it was like his world just got a little brighter. This girl is more dangerous than he thought.

…

Willow was not planning on ever stepping out of that tub. It has been so long since she has had a nice a relaxing bath. Usually it's a five minute shower in a pack's residence, or a quick dip in a stream. Sometimes she gets lucky and hits a shelter for a night, or truck stop or a 24/7 center with accommodating facilities. But this, nothing compares to this. She put a towel behind her neck and had leaned back. She allowed her mind to slip away from her. She thought of the handsome young man who puttered around a floor beneath her. She thought about his strong jaw line, and the shadows his eyes concealed from the world. She thought about his fluid movements for one as stacked as himself. She thought of his short slightly spiked up hair, and how deep his voice got while he was phased and anxious about their unexpected arrival.

But her thoughts were shattered with the puttering going on next door to her. She could hear Laura setting up the room for their 'sleepover'…yippy. She wasn't as downed about it as she thought she would be, she couldn't help but be a tad hopeful for tonight's events. She's never had a real sleepover before, not like this. She could picture Laura with her dark auburn hair lingering just below her shoulder blades. Her naturally pale skin matching perfectly with her naturally full dark pink lips and bright brown eyes. Her fading freckles dazzling the top half of her cheeks and bridge of her nose. She was pretty, but more plain than anything. But her dull features couldn't hide the fire deep within that she let show in her excitement and curiosity. She could get use to this girl. "Willow? I know you're not dead in there! I can hear you breathing!" Laura exclaimed from outside the restroom door. Or maybe not.

"Leave me be woman," Willow mumbled.

"No way!" Laura responded, "Chicago! That's all I'm going to say Willow, Chicago."

Willow forgot she said she'd tell Laura more about Chicago's south side pack. 'Ugh' she thought 'I'm only going to be here one night, and I can't have just a few more minutes?' But of course, Willow never one to get too attached to such luxuries, got out and got ready for her anxiously awaiting new friend.

…

"So?" Laura asked while sitting criss-crossed with her hands anxiously opening up a bag of chips while holding a soda at the same time. She was not wasting even a second. Laura sat on a mountain of pillows she placed next to Willow's mattress on the floor.

Willow had just barely hit the mattress, "So what?" she said grabbing for a chip from the bag.

"So what? So WHAT?" Laura began wide-eyed and shocked, but Willow interrupted her with laughter.

"I'm just kidding," Willow said popping the chip into her mouth.

Laura took reassuring breathe and laughed herself. They were both getting use to the idea of having a girlfriend to talk to like most normal teens would. Willow thought she should feel suspicious of these two, for as far as she could tell they were a couple…although they apparently slept in different rooms, so what? She's seen weirder. Maybe they're just friends or were in the same pack and got stranded alone together. From the way they made it sound earlier, it was a sad sad story that made them as alone as they are now. Willow didn't have a right to pry and ask questions, especially about as something as personal as one's lost pack. So she decided to let her stay ride out till the morning when she could sneak away and probably never see them again. The thought made her feel a slight pang of sadness herself, but she had to keep moving. She was still looking for something, and she felt she was very close to finding it.

"More chips?" Laura interrupted Willow's thoughts with the offer.

"Where was I? Chicago- right, yes" Willow took a handful of chips and opened her soda. "Well the south side pack is pretty laid back, grounded… free-spirits you could say."

"Like hippies?" Laura interrupted. Beginning to lay on her stomach to get more comfortable.

Willow didn't mind the interruptions, she was warming up to the fact she had someone to talk to and other potential girly stuff. "No, not hippies, but they do smoke like they are," they both laughed. "They're like the outcasts of society, like me. Like most Weres"

"I know what you mean there sister," Laura agreed cooly.

"Most of them had jobs like bartending, house cleaning, waitressing, you know- mucky jobs. But at night it was like a whole other atmosphere for Weres. There was drinking, drugs, dancing, singing, and just being free. Sometimes we'd go to some abandoned neighborhood and phase slightly and just run. The guys would fight- but it was never anything serious. Then day came and we'd all just wait till the sun went down."

"Drugs? You did drugs?"

"A few times, never a lot. It takes nearly three to four times the dose a human would take to even affect a Were to a large capacity. A little could go a long way for us. Same with drinking, although that always holds the same consequences for us as humans. Once you get too much alcohol in you, you're susceptible to the known and often visited town of 'Stupidity' where 'Regret' is the sheriff and 'Shame' is the mayor. A town I try to avoid, but always find my way back to. I'm this close to officially calling it home, but I feel as if they'd just elect me the head Mailman or something- and I can't have that ruining my reputation."

"So what about money? For all the drugs, and drinking, and partying. Doesn't it get expensive with trying to live a some-what normal life too?"

"Depends on your connections. But mostly hustling. It's the easiest way to make money, especially if you're a drifter."

After a pause for another handful of chips, Laura asked, "What's it like? Being an Omega?"

Taken by surprise, Willow hesitates. She doesn't want to scare Laura, or have her feel sorry for her, but the truth is the truth. "It's lonely…really lonely."

"You don't have any friends? Family?"

Trying to avoid the question of family, Willow said, "Let me put it this way, I have a prepaid phone, with about 20 contacts. Only about 5 of them am I willing to call up for an emergency, and maybe another 2 if I was at a loss and needed advice or something."

"Well, that's more than I have" Laura said, hoping to try and encourage Willow, but only putting herself down in the process she realized after she had said it.

"That'll change if you every make it down to Chicago," It was Willow's turn to cheer her up. "There is maybe around 25 to 35 Weres in south side Chicago. It's kind of like a pack, but more lenient and open. There is no set Alpha, just this guy, Max. He's cool, and incredibly hot, and a total badass. He's probably the main reason why a female would join that pack," they shared another laugh, Laura's previous sign of sadness disappeared.

"What does he look like?" Laura asked excited to talk about guys with another girl instead of having to try and attempt her brother into discussing such things.

"Tall, tan and godly!" It was a non-stop giggle fest. Between breathes Willow added, "He has blonde hair that hangs right off his shoulders. The brightest blue eyes you've ever seen. He has abs of steel that make women swoon from miles away…pretty pathetic of us females, but we can't help it."

"Good lord, tell me more!" Laura begged!

"Max wasn't exactly titled the Alpha, but all the Weres looked up to him and basically asked his permission. And the Omegas wondering about would always try and see him first when passing through, or attempting to hang around. Everyone there were kinda of like me, wondering around. Omegas. They just all settled there, but still had that sense of independence that an Omega has, you know."

"Wow…so tell me about the parties!" Laura wanted more.

…

Derek came up stairs right after Willow made her way into Laura's for the night. He took off his shirt, beginning to strip for bed but stopped as he tuned in his hearing to listen to what Willow and his sister were talking about. Willow began telling her about Chicago. He was not excited. He didn't want her to scare Laura of the outside Were world, and he didn't want her giving his naïve little sister any ideas. That was part of the reason why he decided to park it right by his door to listen to what they were discussing. He leaned up against the frame, closed his eyes, and focused all his attention on the stranger in their household, so much so, he could practically see her in the darkness behind his eyelids.

He sat through Willow telling Laura about the drinking and drugs, something he's heard is not uncommon amongst the younger packs now a days. He was worried for Willow, more so now that he knows the dangers she was open to. He sat through her telling about the south side pack that wasn't really a pack. He even got jealous listening to her describe Max. But when she came to the part about the 'bluest eyes' he'd have to disagree, Willow won that hands down any day.

He sat and listened until her voice became one with a dream, a dream he didn't want to ever wake up from.

…

"You're an animal, in the truest sense of the word" Laura exclaimed with a wide eyed smile and dipping the nail polish back in the bottle to gather fresh paint so she could do more of Willow's nails. Willow told her about a handful of the wild things she's seen and done while in Chicago. Even an incident, or two, with Max where she admitted first visiting the well-known town of Stupidity. "I gotta know, was he good?" Laura emphasized the 'good'.

"Yeah he was good. Hell, he was great." Willow declared.

They continued to laughed throughout the night and did what girls do at sleepovers. Willow told her about a few guys she's met along the way, and a few girls. Laura told Willow about her closest experience to going all the way with a guy, which would have been all the way if she hadn't of gotten too excited and revealed her claws. They shared more laughs at that.

"I can't believe you've just been wondering around. I always wondered what it would be like to be an Omega." Laura yawned. "Maybe you could stay here?"

"What?" Willow said incredulously.

"Yeah, it'll be so much fun. It won't just be the two of us, but three. We'll call ourselves the three musketeers." Laura was giggling, slap-happy.

"hmm, maybe" Willow said doubtfully, but Laura didn't catch it. She was about to pass out any moment.

It was 6am and the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. Laura was clearly tired, which was what Willow was waiting for. Laura said goodnight, and got into her bed. Within 2 minutes she was in a deep sleep. Willow knew it was now or never. If she had to say goodbye to this girl, she might cry, and that's something Willow Spears never did.

She got up and with her things already together, she slipped a pair of jeans over her tiny boxer shorts and her bomber jacket over her tank top. She grabbed her shoes and snuck down the stairs. She was at the front door when she heard a door creak from upstairs. She was about to run, when she heard a deep voice attempt a whisper, "Stop!"

It wasn't Lauras, she had her voice embedded into her brain by now. It was Derek's, the handsome young man who she wasn't sure how he relates to the girl sleeping up stairs. His hand was reaching out to her, as if to grab her, but he was still at the top of the stairs. He began to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he continued. "You can't just leave"

"I'm sorry. I have to. If I don't go now…look, thanks for everything, really. It means a lot, and someday maybe I'll be able to return the favor, but now I have to leave." Willow made her way out the front door and down the steps, still with Derek in tow.

"Laura will never forgive you if you leave." Derek said. That made Willow stop. She just met the girl, but already felt this connection she hasn't been able to find anywhere else. She hates the thought of Laura feeling ill towards her. But she couldn't stay…she had to keep going- she had to keep looking.

"One night. That's what we agreed on, just one night. You didn't hear her in there. If I don't go now, you may as well be stuck with me forever." Willow said hoping to scare him into letting her walk away. He had come closer to her now. Just a few feet away.

"I do know Laura. Better than anyone. And yes, I already figured she was going to latch on to you. You're the first Were we've seen since our family was murdered. Others have tried to take us in, but we couldn't fall in with their packs. So we came here just the two of us. You're the first one she's connected with, and I know you feel the same way."

Willow huffed. "And how could you know that?"

"Because your laugh sounds like it rarely gets heard," she looked at him with narrowed and speculating eyes. "I don't know what it is about you, but you… you shouldn't go, okay. My sister wants you to stay…and so do I. For a little while longer at least. Please."

Moments went by, but they felt like hours as they just looked at each other, trying to read what the other is thinking and be one step ahead of them. But Derek was not expecting what was going to come out of her mouth. "She's your sister, really?"

…

Laura woke up with an extreme hangover from the previous night's sugar high. She squinted her eyes against the incoming sun light that shown in through her window. She was not excited about waking up. The previous night's events came flooding in to her memory, running in the woods, meeting Willow- WILLOW! She shot up and spun around on her bed trying to remember where Willow's bed was through her sleepiness.

She spotted the mass of pillows and blankets, but no sleeping girl. "Willow?" she said to no one in particular. Did she imagine meeting the strange girl? No, she couldn't have! She clearly remembered learning about the south side Chicago Weres and about what it's like to be an Omega. "Willow?" she whispered again.

And then it clicked. Willow's an Omega. A drifter, a loner. She doesn't stay in one place for too long, she just keeps moving on. A tear slid down her face. Her friend, who she figured now was not really her friend, slipped away sometime through the early morning. Not even a goodbye.

She got out of bed and with her foot, she pushed aside the bag of chips, piles of magazines and pillows till she got to her door. Willow's bag was gone, any trace that there was another Were in the house besides her and her brother were all gone. She walked in a trance to the restroom to hide any evidence of sorrow from her face. After composing herself she walked down stairs and didn't look up and comprehend what was happening until she heard laughter.

She stumbled down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Derek standing and leaning backwards with his elbows behind him resting on the counter. He was laughing and chewing on the end of a half-eaten breakfast burrito. She saw a mass of long black wavy curling hair, Willow- who sat facing him and away from Laura on the counter with her feet on the stool eating a hash brown and drinking orange juice. She was laughing too.

Derek seen Laura, "Hey, we got breakfast."

"Yeah, but it's kind of cold?" Willow turned around and handed the bag of food open towards Laura. Laura smiled, and grabbed a biscuit from the bag and sat on the counter next to Willow.

...

My Note: So I'm thinking about doing an Author's Twist. Which means I'm probably going to be going off the plot line and adding events and different plots of my own. But that might not be for a while now. Just a warning. Also, please review or continue with the private messaging- it really means a lot, and I'm getting more done when I hear the critiques :) Thanks peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

My Note: I have no idea where I'm suppose to be right now. But the whole plot and story line is my head, tucked away safe and sound and keeps getting added to even as we speak. I'm glad you guys are liking it, continue to do so! And Review! Thanks, Imagine. I No Own Teen Wolf, okie dokie?

…

Willow never expected to fall so in sync with the Hale's, but she had. And she couldn't imagine herself anywhere else. She fell in perfectly with the siblings, getting a job at the same vintage boutique as Laura, being there when she walked the stage for graduation, helping out around the house, assisting Laura in terrorizing Derek, and vice versa.

And the Hale's had to admit, she was a great addition to have around the house. She wasn't chipper and as upbeat as Laura, but she did brighten the drab environment with her laughter, and the adventures Laura would be able to get out of her every so often. Derek enjoyed having someone around who didn't need to talk about guys and the cutest clothes seen at the mall a town away. And Laura liked having around someone who would tolerate listening to such things.

Willow was still getting use to the idea of always having someone around to talk to and depend on. It's something she hasn't had since her father was killed. She liked being able to express herself freely and explain her hardships with Derek and gossip with Laura. She liked having somewhere to call "her house" and to go to each night that lasted longer than a few days or a week.

It was difficult coming out to Derek and Laura about her past, but after the 6th month mark of her living there, she knew she had to, especially after Derek let it slip one night that they weren't planning on letting her just get up and leave anytime in the known future. The feeling to keep moving and look for something had slowly decreased till one day she woke up and it was gone. Maybe she was still for so long, the feeling wasn't necessarily essential, but then again, Willow always figured it'd come back as soon as she was on the move again.

…

The night she told them about her father was a late summer night, the sun was beginning to set, and they all three sat on the back deck lounging in beach chairs they lifted, at the advice of Willow, from the public lake swim area. They were drinking ice cold lemonade to defend themselves from the breezeless night.

"I was 3 when we left my father's pack." Willow had both hands on her glass, staring down at it like it was going to magically disappear if she took her eyes off of it. "You, uh, might have heard about them- the Bombers?"

"The Bombers? of New Mexico?" Derek sat straight up in his seat, staring wide-eyed at her.

Laura looked confused. Putting her glass on the table, she asked both of them shaking her head, "Bomber Pack? What- what are you guys talking about?"

"Yeah, New Mexico," Willow nodded, answering Derek picking up her head to stare at him.

"I've heard about them, they- they're like total badasses- rebels. They're supposedly the most respected pack in the U.S. too. I heard they have connections to other countries' packs, and are actually trying to make their pack international or something. They take in Weres in need and are like 'witness protection' for anyone seeking refuge- especially from Hunters." Derek was practically jumping in his seat trying to get it all out at once. Ever since he's first heard of the Bombers, he's always wanted to meet the pack, hell, he wanted to be a part of it. They were heroes for any young Were, especially one without a pack.

"You basically recited their mission statement, didn't you," Willow said shifting in her seat looking away again.

"I've always wanted to meet a Bomber." Derek answered. "They're extremely old, one of the oldest and strongest packs in existence. Supposedly the Bombers are the pack that made the deal that all Hunters can't attack a Were unless reason to do so. Like killing or endangering a human."

Willow shrugged, "Bombers have a lot of history. My dad, he didn't like talking about it too much, he thought it would put me in danger. He did tell me what he thought was important for me to know. We left the pack when I was too young to remember anything. We've been on our own ever since sticking mainly on the east coast. We settled in Massachusetts for a while, my dad was friends with the Alpha in the upper-state coastal area." A breeze finally picked up, and as Willow wiped a piece of hair behind her ear that got blown in her eyes, he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

"Well the reason why we left the Bombers, was because of Hunters. The Hunters in the south have been terrorizing beyond the pact made. They began going after Omegas, for sport. It was sickening. My dad, the pack- they began their own hunt of going after Hunters, calling them rogues and explaining that they needed to be put down like the animals they were. Ironic, huh?

When I was born, it wasn't exactly the best time- my mother bailed and my dad had no idea how to raise a kid, he was real young. It didn't help that they were right in the middle of the whole shebang. The Hunters began coming in greater numbers. Ambushes on both sides where suddenly appearing and it all became so unpredictable and dangerous- my dad, he didn't have a choice. He decided we would leave to protect me. He never admitted it, but I knew it hurt him, to leave his brethren like that right when they needed him most."

A tear slipped past her lashes, she turned away and swiped at it making it seem like she was swiping another loose strand of hair. She sniffled trying to gain composure, still facing away from them. She tried to hide it, but Derek could smell the salty tears and sense her holding more back. He wanted to reach out to her, to caress her face and let her know it was going to be okay. That he would do anything to make it okay.

"He always said there is nothing above your pack. But he was wrong. He was a walking contradiction." Willow stared blankly into the distance of the darkened forest. Whispering, mostly to herself she finished, "Love is above anything, it'll make you do anything. Until you lose it. Then you have absolutely nothing." In a lighter tone she added, "It'll make you go absolutely bat shit crazy, in fact."

At that moment, Derek couldn't agree more.

…

Throughout the next few nights, Willow came out more about her past, mostly to Derek though. Laura hated to get all sad and depresseed, and hated to see Willow get sad, so she just told Willow flat out, "Anything that happened in our past, is your past. You are not obligated to tell me about it. I'll love you either way, and I can tell this way is easier for you." Willow was so thankful, and she took her up on her offer. She only told Laura about the good parts of when she was drifting from one unknown territory to the next. And Laura accepted it all.

She did tell Derek everything, everything she felt necessary like all the places she's been since she her father had died. She told him a little about when she was with her father, but more than she's told anybody, which really meant something.

In return for all her trust in him, Derek felt it only right to explain to her why they were all alone. In the last 6 months, either past has been touched only lightly, but he felt it was time as well. He picked a day when Laura was helping her favorite Harper High teacher who sponsored her for her senior year, prepare for a yard sale. They had the whole day to themselves. It was late morning, and Willow was cleaning up the kitchen.

Derek leaned against the wall, out of her sight just watching her. She was wearing a dark pink beader that fitted her perfectly, silhouetting her slim frame and emphasizing her bust with its low cuttness. She wore torn blue skinny jeans that hugged her hips and the waistband rested just above them letting show an inch or two of light brown skin. She was too lost in thought to realize Derek stood just a few feet away. She was humming, _This Little Light of Mine_ again. Now that he recalls, she is always humming that tune. He liked it. He liked everything about her.

It took him a minute before he could tear his eyes and mind away from her. "Willow." She turned around and smiled, "You mind if we go for a walk?"

He led Willow to the woods behind their house. There was a worn path they had a tendency to stick to on their journeys into the woods. She followed obediently right next to him unaware of why they made their way here. They past the boarder of the trees by a few yards when Derek began, "Look, I brought you out here because-"

"You wanted to strangle me and bury my body in a nondescript place where only you know about?" Willow interrupted unable to hold back her smile.

Derek matched it, "No, actually- I was saving that for when it's dark out." They shared a laugh. "I wanted to explain to you how me and Laura came to be, just me and Laura."

Becoming serious Willow says, "You don't have to, I mean- I understand, you guys had a tough past,"

Derek huffed, "We've all had tough pasts. You told me yours, so now I'm going to tell you mine." He took a moment to look at her to see her reaction. It was indifferent.

"Looks like I can't stop you, so go on ahead. Let it off your chest."

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Willow thought it was for effect, but Derek was just trying to figure out the best place to start. He's never wanted to tell someone, especially a girl so much about him before, especially something this personal.

"My parents were the most normal couple you could meet. They were young when they got married. They knew each other since they were kids- both of their packs were close growing up. When they got married, they weren't too happy. My mother's family wanted her to marry someone else they'd already chosen for her, and when my father's family caught wind of that news, they were upset saying she wasn't good enough for him anyway. But what either family said to them, it didn't matter. They eloped. Settled back into Beacon hills after they found out they were pregnant with me. After some time, the families got use to each other and the idea of them starting a new family. It didn't really kick in till my mother gave birth to me.

Everything went a little smoother after that. Laura came along, my mom's little brother moved in and family was around all the time. It was like a normal family. Then Hunters came. They wanted to let us know they were going to be 'keeping an eye on us'. My uncle Peter, my mother's little brother, wanted to go after them, let them know they were being watched too. He was always trying to play the big guy. But my father, the newly appointed alpha decided against it. He didn't want to cause any trouble. He was a great guy, my dad. Even my grandparents looked up to him. He was an only child, but his two younger cousins and their kids lived with my grandparents. He told us we had nothing to worry about, just to ignore them.

Peter didn't agree. And the Hunters knew it. They terrorized him the most because they knew he was close to a breaking point. He tried to go to my dad and talk him into fighting back, but my dad kept with the 'lay low' routine. Peter tried. He really did, but it wasn't as easy as it sounds. They were always there, always messing with us- taunting us.

Finally, Peter went against my father, and he reacted. Two young hunters, not that much older than me back then I think, were walking home from some party. Peter was out on a run when he spotted them. He figured this was the perfect opportunity to return the favor, so he phased and followed them. When he got them alone on an empty road, he began harassing them, trying to scare them. He would get close, take a swipe or two, and one of them, he got nervous and took off. He ended up running right into the street and got hit by a car full of jocks going a little too fast. He didn't die, but he got banged up pretty bad, really bad."

Derek was lost in thought staring straight ahead. He would pause and look her way, but she always had this encouraging look that let him know it was okay to go on or stop. He began getting a little nervous, he wasn't so use to being as open as he was, especially not with someone not Laura. He put his hands in his pockets. Willow put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He felt that spot light up like a stove burner. He tried to go on as normal, not letting her know he is more than aware of her presence. He took a deep breath and continued.

"The only witness was the kid's little sister who was with him. She tried telling the other Hunters that it was one of us, but my father held his ground by telling them that he ordered his pack to keep away from any Hunters. The only reason why it wasn't taken any further was because those two kids were drinking that night so they chalked it to 'irresponsible behavior'.

Peter ended up boasting about finally getting one-up on those lunatics while my father was still around. He got chewed out pretty bad. I've never seen my father so mad. My mother was even to scared to say anything to him. I thought he was gonna hurt Peter. He didn't though. He just gave a long lecture about how important it is not to mess with the Hunters. They were killers, and they didn't care about anything. The code to them was just a joke, something no one really took seriously. My father was worried after that, he wanted to keep everyone together in one spot so he ordered that everyone stayed with us in our house until he felt things were cooling down."

"But that next night… that's when it all happened." He had slowed down till he came to complete stop. He leaned his back, restlessly, against a tree. Willow feeling the pressure of his tone leaned right next to him on her shoulder while still facing him. She knew what he was going to say was something serious, so she grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it letting him she was listening. He squeezed it back, still not looking at her.

"My dad sent me to go pick up Laura from a dance class she took that practiced at the high school gym. It was late, but she always liked to stay after and practice by herself. She usually walked home by herself too, but with the incident with those two kids, my dad wanted me to walk her everywhere. I was so mad, I had a life you know- friends to hang out with. I went and picked her up and on our way home, I sensed something was wrong.

We were close enough that I saw smoke in the distance. Then I caught the scent of burning flesh. I ran, I ran so fast I thought I was flying… I tried to reach out and smell for more, listen for more but the burning flesh and my heavy breathing and racing heartbeat prevented it. By the time I got there, I was being passed up by fire trucks and police cars- we were nearly going the same speed at one point. I had lost track of Laura, she couldn't keep up, she was still far behind. But it was better that she didn't see them dying, hear them dying. At one point I couldn't tell their screams from mine."

This was Derek's first time mentioning the fire since it happened. He refused to talk about it to anyone, even Laura. Tears spilled uncontrollably, but he continued in a straight voice not wanting to lose this momentum. Willow stood in front of him, both of his hands in hers. She was silently crying and cursing anyone who would do such a thing.

"The flames were memorizing. I couldn't stop looking at them and hoping there was an opening where my father or mother or anyone would come walking out. But they didn't. A police officer pulled me away and asked me a bunch of questions. How many were all in the house, names and descriptions. He wanted to know how many bodies they needed to look for. It was too late to save them. By the time Help got there, they were already gone, the screams were the last remaining sense of life.

I was fighting the officer who was trying to hold me back, ignoring the rest of his questions. I was shouting, hoping they could hear me, and know that I was coming in to save them but the flames grew too big. The fire trucks hose water did nothing to distinguish them. I collapsed, the smoke finally getting to me. I couldn't breathe, I nearly fainted. Then I heard Laura's screams, they were finally reaching my ears. She was screaming for my parents, finally another police officer got her and took her to one of the police cars. It didn't help.

After a few minutes, a firefighter hollered for assistance. There was a man on the side of the house who looked like he got out. They dragged him to the first ambulance, I ran over hoping it was my father, but it was my uncle Peter. He had burns all over his body and on his face. I barely was able to recognize him. They took him straight to the hospital. He wasn't conscious or making any remarks there was still life besides his fading pulse, but they were hoping that at least one person could make it out of such a horrid event. I had no hopes.

Before I knew it the sun was up, Laura had cried herself to sleep in the back of a cop car. They told me that they were able to stabilize my uncle Peter for the time-being, but he was in a coma and if by chance he did survive or wake up, he would be paralyzed or traumatically damaged. Still I had no hope. That's pathetic, isn't? Me having no hope. If my father was alive he'd probably think of me as a poor excuse for a man."

Willow pulled his hands to her till she was able to embrace him. As she hugged him she said, "Don't you dare say that, Derek! If your dad was alive, he'd be so proud of you, I know it. What happened was not your fault."

He hugged her back so tight it would have hurt a human. "No it wasn't my fault. It was those damn Hunters!"

"Could you prove it? Did someone see them, did they say anything?" She said in a businesslike tone taking a step away from him. She had both hands on each side of his face forcing him to focus on her.

"No. The detectives determined it an accident. An accident my ass! They murdered my entire family!" he shouted.

"They all died?" Willow whispered.

He refused to look at her. "They were all in the basement. The door appeared to be barricaded from the outside, like someone rounded them in there and blocked any escape. But the firemen said it was just the collapsing roof and upstairs debris that fell first and blocked the door. They said someone left the stove on and caught fire a dish towel and it all went from there."

"But why would they all have been in the basement if was an accident?" she asked.

He shook his head, "They said they must have all been down there before it started and by the time they were aware of anything burning, it would have been too late. The basement was the family area where we all hung out, especially when we had company. But still, I don't buy it. There's no way- they would have smelled the flames, my father would have known. They were herded down there and locked in. Left to die, to burn. And the only one to defend either theory is to this day, paralyzed and traumatically damaged at Beacon Hills Hospital."

For 2 minutes Willow mulled over everything she's heard. She couldn't believe it, but then again when it came to Hunters, she could believe anything. They were sadistic assholes that went out of their ways to torture Weres. They were the true monsters.

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "God, Derek, I am so sorry. I had no idea." She stepped back still with her hands on his arms. "Thank you so much for telling me. I know you didn't have to, but the fact that you did it means so much to me."

He grabbed her hands, brought them to his lips and kissed them- taking Willow by total surprise. "I've never wanted to tell anyone before. I don't talk about it with anybody, not even Laura. It's like this silent agreement between us to never bring it up." He hung his head.

Willow, shaking off the awkward moment, said "You can talk to me about anything, I promise."

"Same with you, Willow. I mean it, you don't have to hide anything. I'll listen to you and not judge, I swear." He looked deep into her eyes, hoping she'd get the deeper meaning.

She smiled slightly and nodded. He gave her hands another squeeze and began to move forward to kiss her. Willow sensing this stepped backwards, slowly taking her hands back and ran them through her hair. Derek looked more hurt then he already was at the rejected motion. Hurry to try and fix things Willow said, "Look at us getting all sentimental. I feel like we should be at a wedding or something." Beginning to feel slightly uneasy she added, "We should get back. I told Laura I'd go help her at Mrs. Finnigans."

Derek nodded and allowed her to lead the way along the path. They walked in silence the whole way back, Derek looking downright horrible and Willow feeling like how he felt. She hoped he didn't take what she did the wrong way, but how could he not. Willow was not good at these kinds of things. When she was interested in a guy it was sort of just a one-time thing maybe two, never anything serious. And she felt like anything with Derek would be a more than a few 'hit it and quit it' deals. Ashamed of how their talked turned out, she reached for his hand and to her surprise he latched on tight and didn't let go till they were at the back door. She walked in first and headed straight for the front door.

"I'll you see you later" she said. He nodded and said goodbye and went up to his room.

…

'What the hell was I thinking?' Derek internally shouted to himself. 'I just go and kiss her after I tell her my family was murdered! She probably thinks I'm crazy, or lying about it all. Now she's going to think I'm trying to get in her pants…which I am, but that's beside the point. Shit. This is going to be great.'

Derek fell asleep till he heard someone calling his name. Then he felt a slap across his face. He was alert now, "Fuck, Laura! What are you doing?"

"Did you kiss her?" Laura ignored him and slapped him again.

"She told you?" he said shocked.

"No! But you just did!" she went to slap him again, but he caught her wrist this time.

"You do that again, I'm going to get angry." He said in a dangerously calm voice.

"How could you, Derek? Now it's going to be totally weird, she's probably going to leave!"

"Calm down! First off, where is she?" He pushed her off his bed as he swung his feet over the side to sit up right.

"She's at the store, she stopped to get some groceries she said, which seemed more like an intended distraction so she wouldn't have to come back here. Which I don't blame her for!"

'Fuck!' Derek thought to himself. Then aloud he said, "Second off, I didn't kiss her, I was about to... She just dodged it."

Laura looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Why would you even try? Couldn't you just let me have this one person in my life, besides you?"

"Hey, she is just as much a part of my life as she is yours! You think you're the only one in this world that matters, well you're not, there are about 6 billion others." He got up from his bed and went to his chair where he threw his t-shirt. He put it on and looked back to his menace of a sister. "So if she didn't tell you, then how'd you know?"

"She was acting weird ever since she came to Mrs. Finnigans. I asked her why she was there and she kept making up excuses and fidgeting. I mentioned you, and she started in on this stuttering spree and weird hand gestures while she talked which usually means something was going on.

Then I remembered how I kept catching you look at her all funny. How weird YOU get when she walks into the room. I guess I just connected the dots."

"You should have told me you were half psychic, it could have saved us a lot of trouble," he laughed off.

"This is serious Derek, if she starts to feel uncomfortable, you're not the only one she's going to be dodging! She's gonna try to avoid the both of us and hightail it out of here!" she huffed at him blocking the door. With her chin out she stated, "You have to make this right."

"And how do you expect I do that?" he stood with his arms crossed matching her stance.

"I don't know, Fabio! But you better because if she leaves, then I'm going with her." Laura turned around walked out and straight into her room where she slammed the door.

Derek just fell back into his chair with his head in his hands and sighed. "What am I going to do?" he mumbled.

"Fix it!" Laura yelled from across the hall. He forgot Willow was mentoring Laura in her Were senses.

…

When Willow got home she tried to avoid interaction completely. She put away the groceries and the dishes and went straight to her bedroom which happened to be right next to Derek's, something that kept jabbering the back of her mind. She slipped out of her bra, and into some pajama shorts, but right before she could fall on to her bed that lied crooked in the corner, there was a knock at the door.

Her head turned and with a slight sniff, she could tell it was Derek. She debated on even opening the door before she heard, "No one falls asleep that fast."

She smiled despite herself and walked to open the door. She hesitated with her hand on the knob. 'Please let this end well' she told herself. She opened the door, and Derek stepped in passing Willow before she even got the chance to say "Hey".

"Look, we need to talk" he sounded stress.

"About what?" She sounded chipper now, trying to hide the obvious discomfort.

"You know what." He said turning to her with an accusing look.

"I really don't." she looked past him and out the window. Trying to avoid this was really getting difficult.

He stood straight with his arms folded and head tilted to the side with a lazy 'Really?' look.

"Fine, okay, so I do know." She shut the door and crossed her own arms as she leaned up against it. "You are making this so damn difficult to avoid" she huffed.

"I just wanted to apologize, I-" he began.

"You wanted to apologize?" she interrupted. "I'm the one who's sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?" he asked surprised.

"I…I, I don't know. I guess I just thought," she put her head down, embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have come at you like that. I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Emotions were running high" He said to ease the tension away from her.

It was Willow's turn to stare at him with the lazy 'Really?' look.

"Okay, MY emotions were running high" he corrected.

She smiled, pleased that he'd come to her and try to fix things out of their awkward stage. "It's fine, I get it. A lot happened and a lot was said." A look of relief crossed Derek's face. But they still weren't out of the woods. It did happen, Derek did try to kiss her and it didn't just come from out of nowhere like he tries to make it seem. Willow's not as naïve as some perceive her to be. "Derek, I care about you. You know that, right?"

He was taken by surprise. "Yeah, I know" he said unsure.

"And you know that I really care about Laura, and what us 3 have here- whatever that is" she smiled hopefully. "I don't want things to be strange between us. I finally found a place where I want to be every night and not skate out in the morning. I'm content here, and I was hoping you and Laura feel the same,"

Derek opened his mouth to talk, but was beat with "WE DO!" coming from across the hall.

Willow and Derek both just shook their heads at her, Derek more in an annoyed matter, and Willow out of good nature. "She's a pain in the ass, but she's right. I'm- honored that you feel at home here, It's something that I've been trying to accomplish for me and my sister since we moved here. You're a great addition to our family, Willow. We're basically a pack now."

And coming once again from across the hall, "And we're not going to let you leave either! Ever!"

Derek and Willow just smiled at each other, Derek more out of embarrassment but they're both use to it. Then in a whisper as he moves for the door, "But if you ever want to make a quick getaway, I'm coming with."

…

My Note: You likey? Let me know in Review, please! And if you have a story you're working on or is totally awesome- let me know, I'm looking for something new to read- I need my fix! Thanks guys, till next time, Imagine.

p.s. Is this long or what? Holy Moly...


	6. Chapter 6

My Note: Thanks to those amazing peeps who fav/foll this story- Willow and everyone really appreciate! REVIEW please. BTW, I'm soo sorry for not uploading sooner- I'm lacking wifi so I had to wait till classes started and I moved back onto campus- ghettoliscious, I know! But good news- I got the next like 5 chapters already written! But I gotta see some reviews or else I feel like it's all for nothing, gahhhhhh. I own not Teen Wolf. Once again, I'll love you forever if you Review . Thanks, Imagine.

…

So there you have it, Harper's 3-Man wolf pack consisting of Derek and Laura Hale and Willow Spears. They weren't much at first glance, 3 young born-Weres, outcasts from the world around them, small and humble mostly. But that was all about to change with just after a year of it being just the 3 musketeers, a Were stumbled upon them… literally.

It was a chilly night, a thin layer of snow had fallen covering everything in sight, the first of the year. It was just a day after the full moon and the need to shift was still strong in their veins. They decided to go for another night run through the woods to let off some steam. They've been running for a few hours, mostly the girls following Derek, trying to keep up. Laura was ready to call it a night, but the adrenaline was high in Willow still and Derek wasn't complaining but he figured he should call it a night as well since he had work in the morning.

The Hales' made their way back to the manor while Willow kept going. Their absence was more apparent than she figured it should have been. She truly felt like something was missing. It's one thing to run and be by yourself, the ability to go however fast you want, where ever you want and whenever but it's a whole other thing to run and be a part of a pack. Willow has never really known what it's like to be in a pack although she's ran with some before. Her father told her that running with a pack made you stronger, more powerful. That feeling never came to Willow because she only ran with packs, not in one. It wasn't the same as your own pack, one you're hands-down loyal to, one you would die for without hesitation and one you could call your family- a sacred and unbreakable bond. It took Willow a while to realize it, but she's found that in the Hales'.

She felt like bed was a good idea, but something told her keep running, keep moving. It wasn't like the feeling she had ever since she could remember up to the time she first met the Hales' here a year ago. But this feeling, it was urgent, and intense. She ran for another half hour every which way, but the pull was still there. It finally began to fade, and Willow finally felt like she could return back to the manor.

That's when she saw him, a man, not far in the distance with only his silhouette visible to her. Willow's first instinct should have been to hold her ground, see if he was a threat. But it wasn't, with her 'pack' just outside of the border of the trees her first instinct was to call for them. When you're in a pack you have these senses, you're able to feel when a member needs you, when the alpha wants you, when there's a problem. You can even feel when the pack is hurting, celebrating, in good spirits. It's really a great feature of being a Werewolf. If the pack is newly created then it takes some time for the bond to create and grow. Not really that strong yet, very doubtful it would work from this distance, theirs is still figuring itself out.

It was still worth trying, but before Willow could get the chance, the figure drew closer and waved its hand in the air to get her attention. Now that she was getting a better look at it, she could see he was slumped over slightly, and stumbling. She ignored all the advice of her father about being weary of strangers, and headed towards him with growing curiosity. She sniffed the air to get anything she possibly could from his scent, what she got was something she was not expecting. He was a Were.

Just yards away from him now, she could tell he was wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a navy sweater. No jacket, hoodie, hat, scarf- nothing to keep warm, even for pretenses. Weres' body heat was very useful for such climates. He was waving to her again; she noticed he used his other hand to cup his side. Now she could smell it- blood. Without thinking she ran to him, to his injured side. He was mumbling, "Help me, please."

She pulled herself to his side, allowing him to lean on her. He was taller than her, Derek's height, an inch taller perhaps. He was freezing cold, and weak she could tell. He reeked of blood. "There you go, just lean on me," Willow whispered to him.

"Please help me" he said again, fading out of consciousness already.

"Just a little further, hang in there uh, guy" Supporting him Willow managed to get most of the way to the manor before she was starting to feel the burn of his weight, the cold declining temperature and the effects of her previous run. She didn't realize how far she ran, but the distance she was making now seemed like she wasn't even putting in a dent. She could feel him depending more and more on her, and by listening to his heartbeat she could tell she needed to hurry. He was freezing, and losing too much blood, which is probably all over her jacket and jeans by now. She had to keep him talking, she did not like the idea of hauling in a dead Were to her unaware roommates.

"Hey, so uh, what's your name?" She started trying to keep him conscious.

"Please help me" was his response.

"That's what I'm doing, but you have to help me- come on just tell me your name"

"My name…"

"Yeah, the one your mother and father gave you, or your two fathers… or two mothers- it's whatevs I don't judge lifestyles"

He laughed! Or tried to, it was more of a cough. But still, progress.

"So do you have one?" she asked again.

"I have one mom, one dad…although I've always… been a lil iffy about my dad…" his attempt at a joke came out in a uneasy wease. At least he was somewhat coherent and his sense of humor just gave him a big plus in her book.

"As long as we got that cleared up, did they give you a name?" she laughed.

His breathing was irregular but he got out, "Ri-Riley…"

"Well Ri-Riley," she mocked. "I'm Willow."

"Willow…with a 'W'?" he said more to himself then to her, "I like it."

"Me too." They had been making good distance and Willow was thankful for that. She could see the house not far up. "Just a little further," she encouraged.

Willow slipped on the snow and accidently put more than intended pressure on Riley's wounded side. "Ahh," he whined in pain trying to reach for his side. The unexpected movement caused him to stumble over and fall to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Willow shouted. "Derek! Derek!" she screamed, if he was an average human there is no way he'd be able to hear her, but he wasn't and he had.

…

Derek felt her call him before he heard her. It was a pull in his chest, and he's pretty sure that because it was her, the pull was more intense. "Derek! Derek!" he heard. He jumped out of bed, slipped into his boots and grabbed his thermal shirt before he hit the door, he was fortunate enough to fall asleep in his jeans. Taking the stairs would have wasted precious time, instead he jumped over the banister flinging himself around the corner to have better access to the back door. He could hear Laura fall out of bed in surprise and land on her floor above him by the time he hit the back deck. He slipped his thermal on as he ran not being affected by the cold or still falling snow.

He saw Willow up ahead and she had a hold of something on the ground. With a whiff he could tell it was another Were, a male and also a stranger. He bared his teeth, always on edge and it didn't help that he was so protective, especially over Willow.

Willow was on the cold ground now trying to get a better grip on Riley. "Wake it up, Riley. You're bleeding all over me and these are my favorite jeans." He had gone unconscious.

"Willow!" she heard. She looked up and it was Derek coming full speed at them. He looked threatening, very threatening. "What happened? Did he attack you?" he seen all the blood on her and was going for Riley.

She held her hand out to stop him, "No, no! It's not my blood! He's wounded, and it looks bad." She tried to pick him up off the ground but was struggling. Derek came to her aid grabbing him from the other side and he was clearly hesitant about it.

This past year he's appointed himself the protector of not just Laura, but Willow as well with no signs of objection from either of them. Willow has always had to look out for herself, it was nice to not have to be on constant guard 24/7, although she still felt as if she could take care of her own when need be. This unspoken agreement between the three had unbeknown to any of them created a stronger bond then could have been imagined. They had become a true pack.

"You know this guy?" Derek asked Willow, taking on most of Riley's weight.

"Uh, Yeah!" she said hoping he didn't hear the doubt in her voice. "His name's Penelope. His favorite color is pink and he enjoys moonlit walks on the beach. He is also into tall brooding brunettes, so if I were you I'd let him down easy before either of you get hurt."

"Willow." Derek could only tolerate so much.

"His name is Riley. I'll explain more when we get him inside," she said huffing under Riley's weight and her own tiredness.

They had made their way to the back deck finally when Derek stopped in his tracks, taking Willow off guard. "What are you doing?" she asked. "We have to get him inside, now."

"I don't know him and I'm not risking him being in the house, Willow." Derek said trying to face her and hold him up at the same time.

Laura stepped through the door and stood on the deck, catching their words, "Oh yeah, he's really going to do some damage, Derek. Just look at him, bleeding everywhere and out cold, I'm afraid for my life." She leapt down the steps with nonhuman grace and went to Riley's side that Derek held up to help with the slumped over stranger.

"Have some faith, will you?" Willow said to Derek.

Derek looked like he was about to say something when Laura interrupted with, "If we didn't have faith last time we took in a stranger, we wouldn't have Willow, now would we?"

…

Riley opened his eyes to find himself on the softest couch he's ever been on. The smell of Bindiwig, an ancient concoction Were's use to heal severe wounds and bites that couldn't heal on their own- exactly what he needed but couldn't put together on lack of resources and loss of common sense after what happened. He looked over and seen a bowl of cooled, red tinted water with red stained towels sitting in it. There were more on the coffee table, and when he tried to sit up, he found there was a masterly crafted bandage on his side, taking the place of his make shift one that he felt did more harm than good. He pressed down on it, and hissed at the pain.

He tried to sit up more to examine it better when he heard raised voices coming from a few rooms away. He zeroed in as best he could in his weakened state, although he could finally feel his body beginning to heal itself. He heard three of them, two females and one male. He remembered meeting a female, Willow was her name.. with a W. She was pretty, or maybe he was just imagining it. Imagining her.

He zoned in what they were saying, "I thought you said you knew him!" it was the male.

"I know his name! That's most of what I got out of him since I found him, nearly dead might I add! Sorry I didn't get the chance to interrogate him and get his life story." From a female, she sounded familiar. It was her, the one who found him.

"Look, he's here, he looks like he is going to live, so let's settle down" came from the second female.

The Hales' and Willow stood around the island in the kitchen attempting to whisper and shout at each other at the same time. Willow had a cup of water she gotten for the healing Were knocked out on the couch in the living room when she was bombarded by Derek who was followed in by Laura.

Derek was not pleased about having a stranger, a male Were that they knew nothing about except a name which may or may not be real, just chilling in their living room. "Yeah, we saved his life, but why did we have to, huh? How does a random Were just end up here in Harper? I'm guessing it wasn't because of all the smart and responsible young women we have to offer." He rested his hands on the counter leaning on them full of tension. "Besides, that wasn't any ordinary wound, it was a bite. And considering it looked at least a day old and wasn't healing like it should have, it obviously came from an Alpha or something we don't need to get involved with."

Willow setting the glass on the counter top with force began, "First off where is the 'WE' coming from? It was me and Laura who got the Bindiwig together and saved his life. You just stood there wearing a path in the floor repeating over and over what fools we are. Secondly, we saved his life because we're not heartless animals! Would you rather we just left him to bleed out by a tree and do something with the body when the smell got bad?" Her expression softened when she said, "And I did notice the bite. But still, it's better we find out more about it than just assuming or ignoring it."

"And what if he leads his trouble here, to us?" Derek asked crossing his arms. He was always crossing his arms.

"Then we all grow a pair and take care of it," Laura piped up. She was leaning against the counter picking dry blood from under her nails. "Derek, what did you really expect? We couldn't just NOT help him. Besides, he's kind of cute" she play-winked at Willow who just rolled her eyes in return, but couldn't deny it if she tried.

Willow had to admit, when she wiped the sweat from his brow earlier, she couldn't help but notice his chiseled jaw, high cheek bones, and slightly full lips. When she removed his sweater and white t-shirt and handed them to Laura to get rid of, she was not oblivious to his toned chest, and lean frame. On his right side, just above his waist was a large bite wound with a chunk taken out. It was festering only the way a wound from a Were Alpha could, or maybe a rogue. It was dirty, like it was poorly cleaned. It was stuffed with soaking paper towels found in any public restroom, and held in place by a torn rag strip.

As she cleaned it and replaced the bandages, she couldn't help but take in his handsomeness. His clean cut face, muscled arms, and tall slim body topped with dark brown hair that threatened to touch the top of his brow. She remembered the cup she held in her hands and meant to walk out to put it by his side for when he woke up.

"Where are you going?" Derek said to her. "We're not finished here."

"Oh, yes we are." Laura said in a mockingly serious tone as she slid off the counter and followed Willow into the living room.

…

Willow walked steadily to the living room and when she rounded the corner she spotted Riley sitting up with his arm resting along the back of the couch, his bare chest barely covered by the knit blanket they covered him with, and an embarrassed but innocent smile, which kind of looked like a wince. She stops abruptly surprised, causing Laura to walk right into her, "owuch!" Laura whines. She noticed his hazel eyes last.

"Hello." He says with a slight wave of his hand, never taking his eyes off of Willow.

"Hey," Willow says back, not moving.

"What's up, Kimosabe?" Laura smiled.

Willow looked back to Laura and shook her head. Coming around the couch to face him she handed him his glass of water and said, "I'm Willow. This is Laura."

He took the water from Willow with a quick thank you, and took it all down with one gulp.

There was an uncomfortable silence where Laura stared back and forth between their patient and Willow who seemed to not be able to take their eyes off each other. To hide her laughter Laura quickly says, "Wow, thirsty aren't ya? I'll go get you some more." She reaches for the glass and takes it back to the kitchen where Derek still waits trying to keep calm and think rationally.

"He's awake?" Derek shot at her sister.

"Yep, and talking it up with Willow as we speak," she teased him, filling up the glass. She knew Derek had the hots for her, but hoped that they would fade in time. They haven't, and apparently she was the only one who could see it.

That comment was enough for Derek, he took off to the living room so fast paced Laura had to speed walk while holding the glass in the air to not spill any water. She didn't want to miss the show.

Willow tried to make small talk, but for some reason she kept getting tripped up by the guy. He really needed to put a shirt on. She just decided to keep her trap shut and wait for Laura to return, she was good at starting conversation. So until then, they just sat there trying not to look at each other but always ended up catching each other's eye.

Derek busted into the room, his presence very intimidating. "So Riley, is it?" he nodded to him rounding the couch to stand across from, a little too close to Willow. "What happened to you? And how did you find us?"

Laura quick on his heels, "Whoa whoa, big brother! Give him a minute to get situated." She handed the very surprised Riley his glass.

He looked like he wanted to take a drink, but decided against it and put it on the coffee table. "I'm Riley Barns, I'm from South Carolina, my pack was led by Ray Hamilton." He moved to sit up feeling less and less pain, his wound was healing quickly now.

"South Carolina?" Willow asked, very interested. "Where you part of Allendale family?"

"Greenwood," Riley looked at her curiously. "You knew the Gregors?"

"My father did, I met Dean a few times but- wait, what do you mean 'knew'?" She took a step closer, her movement mimicked by Derek.

Riley hung his head, "Dean and his family were murdered almost a month ago."

"Murdered? By who?!" Willow's father was good friends with Dean Gregor, it would have pained him greatly if he was here to hear this.

"Rogue, Ray Hamilton…" He said, his face in his hands now.

"How in the hell does a Rogue become your god damn Alpha?" She accused him, upset with the news. Dean was an older man with a kind and generous heart. He was one of the few contacts she felt comfortable calling. In fact she spoke to him not long ago. He always called to check in on her and make sure she had somewhere to sleep at night. He always tried to talk her into coming to South Carolina and merge into their pack, but she refused. Now she wished she could of at least returned to see him one last time.

"I wasn't in town when it happened, trust and believe that if I was…" Riley defended, picking up his head to speak to her. "It all happened when me and the other younger ones all went on a camping trip during the full moon, there was about 10 of us. We were gone for nearly two weeks and when we got back, Hamilton was calling the shots. The pack members left behind were either too young or too old to do anything, the ones who could were too scared- Hamilton was rogue…he hunted…humans."

There was a gasp from Laura and a harder stare coming from Derek. Willow just stood, transfixed by his retelling of what happened, not phased for she was aware of the dangers that could happen in the Were community- she experienced many of them first hand.

"When we returned and found out what he did, we went after him and he killed two of us. To try and teach us a lesson- he killed one of the kids in the pack. It was horrible. The pack was devastated, and they wouldn't let us try again. So we left, trying to get them to come with us, but they refused- to scared to see what Hamilton would do. A few left with me, we were gone for nearly two weeks, but we couldn't…I couldn't let it go." His voice was getting caught up. "So I went back, they followed me, and we went after him. I'm the only one who made it out of there alive, and as you can see- barely."

"What about him," Willow asked quickly. "Did Hamilton make it out alive?"

"No," Riley replied.

Derek piped up, "Why did you come here, where is your pack? You killed the alpha, you keep what you kill."

Riley took a drink of his water before he answered, "They're all still there, recuperating. I couldn't stay not after that. Besides they weren't too happy with me for going after him, they blamed me for getting their kids killed and I don't blame them. After I finished him I left, I got the hell out of there." He took in a big breathe and let it out before saying, "I'm nobody's alpha."

"How did you find us?" Derek asked, less interrogating.

"When I was first bitten, it was bad- really bad. The first place I came across was a bus station, so I holed up in their bathroom and tried to fix this," he gestured to his side. "I lifted a bus ticket and snuck onto the first bus I could, I had to get out of there. Before I knew it, I've been asleep for 12 hours. I didn't even know where the bus was headed, but I was somewhere in Indiana I think. I got off, redid the bandage and tried to get some food and water in me. I knew I needed help, and I couldn't go to a hospital because I needed Bindiwig.

I tried to recall what Dean told me not that long ago. He said there's a few Weres in southern Wisconsin, some he felt like he could reach out to if he needed. But that's all he said and I knew that if Dean trusted them, then I could. He said they were in some small town close to the lake called Harper, near a forested area. The Were he knew well, their name started with a W but that's all I could remember." He spared a long glance at Willow, "So I got a map and followed what seemed to be my only option. I've been walking through those damned woods for since mid-day."

Derek and Laura both turned to face Willow, Derek with a more menacing glare and Laura with a surprised expression. Willow, who at their stares took a step back said, "I can explain."

"Then start explaining." Derek said gesturing with his hands for her to start.

"Well, I knew Dean, he was a really good friend of my father's, an advisor to him. He calls and checks in on me every once in a while. He just so happened to call me a few months ago and I let him know I was doing okay." With the stare from Derek she added, "And that kind of meant that I had to tell him where I was and who I was with," she defended herself.

"He's here now, so where do we go from here?" Laura asked trying to draw attention away from Willow.

"Thanks for saving my life, I owe you one but I'll leave, it's no problem-" he said standing up, but was cut off by Willow.

"What if I did tell people where I'm at, are we supposed to be some sort of top secret club?"

Derek took the bait, "We're not trying to advertise our location, low profile more like it. I don't think that's too much to ask."

"So I'm not allowed to tell anyone where I live?" Willow was growing angrier, matching Derek.

"Well maybe if you let us know beforehand!" Derek couldn't protect them if he didn't know who knew about them.

Laura feeling left out of the scene added, "You know maybe we should make what we got into a club?! I nominate 'I mustache you a question' while they put their finger over their upper lip as our password"

"Shut Up!" Derek and Willow said at the same time not in the mood for it.

Astonished, Laura begins to join the argument for real. "Hold up a god damn minute, you two hot heads are the ones-"

"Laura!" They both said at the same time again.

"Ugh, fine!" she threw her hands in the air and slumped back on the couch next to where Riley still stood while Willow and Derek continued to go back and forth. Riley attempted to interrupt them, but Laura just jabbed him in the leg and said, "This is probably going to take a while, just have a seat and ride it out"

…

A half hour went by as Willow and Derek bickered between each other and Laura and Riley just sat on the couch and watched silently. Laura tried to start conversation with him, but he was too transfixed with the argument or more likely with watching Willow.

Finally Laura yawned dramatically to get everyone's attention. Derek stopped mid sentenced to look at her and got the message. He said, "It's late, we should all get some rest and I have work in the morning," Willow and Laura looked thankful for the break and Riley just looked lost. He added, "Riley, you can stay on the couch. We'll figure things out tomorrow."

Riley nodded and said, "Thanks, I really appreciate it, man."

He nodded as waited for the girls to walk ahead of him up the stairs. Willow didn't make an attempt to move, when Derek looked at her expectantly she just said, "Go on ahead, I'll be up in a little bit." She still wasn't happy with him, and she wasn't hiding it. Besides, she needed to stay and talk to Riley some more about Dean.

"Fine." Derek said bit out and ushered his sister to the stair case.

When they were out of site, Willow turned to face Riley and said, "I'm sorry about that, Derek can get…protective."

"It's fine, I would too if it were me." He replied still sitting on the couch with his hands clasped together.

Willow took a seat on the coffee table in front of Riley. "Dean, he was a great guy. I'm sorry that he's gone."

Riley nodded in thanks and said, "It was all so sudden. He was there when we left, and gone when we returned. None of us saw it coming."

Seeing that it was still hard for him, she decided to let it go for the night, "Get some rest," she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure things out tomorrow."

…

Morning came and Derek went to work. It was a Monday therefore it was Laura's shift at the boutique. She thought about calling in then changed her mind deciding that maybe Riley and Willow would like this time to themselves. She was out the door before either woke up.

When Willow awoke, it took her a minute to recapture last night's events. When she did, she said a silent prayer to her father, something she's always done as well as to the Moon, something her father always told her she do, to give thanks for life. She got up and slipped on a lavender thin v-neck long sleeved sweater and light gray skinny jeans with her gray converse. She combed through her hair with her fingers, brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face.

Willow came down the stairs carrying one of Derek's old shirts, and Riley was in the living room with his blanket and pillows carefully folded and stacked next to where he sat. When he saw her, he stood up straight and ran his hands down the side of his jeans attempting to get out the wrinkles. His bandage was gone for there was no longer any need for it, he had healed completely during the night.

"Good morning," Riley said hastily.

"Right back at you," she responded, tossing him the old shirt.

He caught it with ease and turned it over in his hands, "Tired of looking at me half naked already?" he joked slipping it on.

"Hey, I just tossed it to you, I didn't say put it on." She said leaning up against the back of the couch.

He paused as he was pulling it down over his abs to look up at her to see if she was joking, and he found her smiling. She did have a beautiful smile.

"You hungry?" she asked him running an unsteady hand through her hair. She's never been this nervous around a guy, well at least one she's met under such circumstances. She was usually pretty straight forward, but Riley, he was making things very difficult.

"Sure," he smiled slightly and followed her to the door. She grabbed him a hoodie from the closet that belonged to Derek and they walked to one of Harper's few food spots. They made small talk, getting to know each other better. Mostly Willow talked about her time with the Hales' and he told her about where he came from then they began to talk about Dean which consumed most of their time.

Willow led him to her favorite spot- a diner that looked more like a grandmother's kitchen. They were done eating, laying back and letting their food digest, feeling much more comfortable with each other when Riley said, "I'm sorry about last night and about coming here. I didn't mean for it cause tension between you three, especially you and Derek." He looked at from the cross the table playing with his silverware.

"Don't be sorry Riley, you didn't stir up anything. Derek is just overprotective and he has every reason to be that way, he just doesn't realize when to cool it sometimes." She took a drink of her orange juice. "He's use to it just being the 3 of us, we don't get much traffic coming through here, at least not any Werewolves." The corner of her mouth turned up..

"It still looked pretty heated between the two of you, I'm sorry for that" he said, was he blushing?

Willow got the jest of what he was saying and had to correct him, "Me and Derek? Oh, no- we're not together. He's Laura's brother and my friend- that's it." She smiled slightly embarrassed.

He let out a sigh of relief, hoping she didn't notice he said, "Sorry for assuming, I just figured-"

"Yeah, I get it," she helped him out. "So, what was your plan, for after you got your life saved?"

"Honestly? I didn't think that far ahead. I really didn't expect to find you or…make it. I thought this bite was the end of my rope."

"What about your family? You know- your one mom and iffy dad." She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her entwined hands.

He laughed, "Wow, I can't believe you remembered that…"

"I'm more surprised you remembered saying it." She smiled.

"I do remember, and I regret it" he laughed again. "They're back in South Carolina with everyone else. They were actually on the side of the ones who didn't want us to fight Hamilton." His face got suddenly serious. "They expected us to just sit by and watch this psycho turn our pack inside out."

"I'm sorry about that, and that you feel like you can't go back." Willow reached for his hands and held them in hers. "But they're your parents. Are you sure they wouldn't understand, I mean- Hamilton isn't there any longer to, to bully them. You should try talking to them, perhaps-"

He stopped her, "You didn't see the look in their eyes when they told me to leave. They told me not to come back. I did, and I killed Hamilton and I left again. This time- I'm not going back."

"Well, you never know…" She tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?"

"For trying to make me feel better." He squeezed her hands and she had no desire to move them, "It means a lot."

"You're welcome."

…

Come to find out, Riley has no other family only his parents and the South Carolina pack that was spread out through the state. On the way back to the manor, she got to know a little more about him. He was an only child, but the oldest in his generation so he was like a general big brother. He was the same age as Derek and actually had quite a few things in common with him.

After a few days, they were able to warm up to the idea of keeping him around. Laura like to have a new victim to terrorize with her non-stop chatter, Derek liked to have some back-up of the male perspective and Willow like to have someone around who brought a breath of fresh air to the manor. She wasn't use to the consistency she's had since she's been there so when they got some new blood, she was the first to welcome it. The fact they couldn't keep their attention away from each other when no one was looking was just a bonus.

It was over dinner one night consisting of Chinese and beer when Derek stood and made a toast while slightly buzzed, "Riley- you've been here for a few weeks, and I have to admit, it feels good to have an extra dose of testosterone around." They all laughed and cheered him on through their own buzz. "What I'm trying to say is, you're welcomed here if want you to stay!"

Laura laughed at her brother and turned to Riley, "Which means, would you like to stay here with us and be a part of our little pack?"

Riley looked at his bottle of beer for a moment before he looked up and smiled and said, "Hell yeah,"

They all toasted and joined in laughter that lasted throughout the night.

They had gone through nearly 4 cases of beer and about 6 tequila shots each in celebration when Willow said to Laura, wrapping her arm around her neck and embracing her in a mockingly sad hug "So much for the 3 musketeers."

…

My Note: So as you can tell, I'm bad at timing chapters but I'm learning to just roll with the flow. I didn't expect to waste a whole chapter on Riley, but it just gave me the idea to do that for all the Harper pack members to help introduce them and give them their background. I don't know about you, but that's what I enjoy most about some stories- learning the background of the characters. And I'm hoping these next few chapters will fill in the time while I scope out this season of Teen Wolf to accurately pan out this story! I'm so excited to merge Willow and Harper pack with Scott and Beacon Hills! Hope you're not bored, Review please! Thanks, Imagine.


	7. Chapter 7

My Note: Okay, so I had to do it even though there were only a few reviews, but I can't help it. Those few reviews gave me the confidence I needed to upload another chapter for my lovely readers, Wahla! Please make sure to REVIEW and know that I Love you for Loving this story! I No Own the Teen Wolf! Thanks guys, Imagine.

…

The Hunters were becoming more ruthless spreading from the south to all regions of the U.S. worse in some areas than in others. One area in particular that the wrath and carelessness of the Hunters affected was in Washington. The pack of Washington was considerably large, and the alpha was well-known on the western coast, Stephen Washburn. His reputation was even known amongst Hunters, a few who felt Stephen Washburn's name was given too much credit.

A group of 10 Hunters with another 4 'in-training' pupils decided to pay the Washington pack leader a visit. Things got out of hand fast, and the pack came to their alpha's aid. They came too late, seeing their slaughtered alpha they attacked, causing casualties on both sides. More Hunters were called for reinforcements, assuring that all of Washington's Werewolves were guilty; the remaining Weres had to flee.

To be less conspicuous they split up, going their separate ways for each of their safety, few sticking together. Three young Weres who chose to flee together were Heather and Cater Merger- twins who were born Weres- and Briana Cortez- a girl who was bitten when she was 16. They had nowhere to go, too scared to stay on the west coast because of the Hunters, they decided to journey east away from their pack's murderers. But they knew no one away from the west coast, especially Washington- they'd just have to travel from known pack to another until they find somewhere to settle.

They don't know how to be on their own, although Cater Merger might disagree with you, fact is they can't handle it, they just weren't to be Omegas or form their own. They needed a pack, they needed that authority, protection and familiar bond. Some could cut it and some can't- Heather, Carter and Briana can't. So they continued to stay on the move until they find their new home. It took them 5 months to find that home- Harper, Wisconsin.

…

It's been 4 months since Riley agreed to stay with the Harper pack. Yep it was official they've declared themselves a pack. Without a word they've formed their roles, stepping into their positions without much of anything to say. Derek was a natural born leader and he had no opposition as he silently and swiftly took hold of the Alpha title, a position that has been his since Willow first stepped foot in Harper.

The Beta position, one would assume, would be taken up by Riley who had surprisingly become fast best buds with Derek, but oddly it didn't quite happen that way. You might even assume Beta would go to his sister due to their familiarity with each other and relationship but that wasn't the way it went either. No, the beta had become Willow Spears, the girl that randomly happened upon Harper and changed their lives for the better.

Derek didn't just stand up on morning and declare to the pack, "Willow, Beta mine shall you be." It happened gradually over time with Derek always referring to Willow and asking her for advice or reassurance. She was generally calm and level headed something that Laura lacked nearly 90% of the time. Willow was straightforward and confident where Riley didn't like to step on toes and preferred to just hang back and go with the flow. Even if Derek didn't initially go to Willow with such things, she would have come to aid him with it all. She has Alpha potential, maybe it's because she was used to being on her own calling all the shots and making tough decisions, but Willow is not one to take on responsibility when it is already on strong shoulders although she won't hesitate to help with the pressure.

The roles quickly became clear allowing them to all fall in a comfortable sync with one another. Riley got a job with Derek doing construction while Willow stopped working at the boutique with Laura and got a job at Harper's only bed and breakfast working the front desk and helping prepare the rooms. The woman owning the inn had suffered the loss of her husband recently and her employee that she did have helping eloped leaving her all alone.

Willow liked working with Helen, the 86 year old 5'2 short white haired woman had a personality of which Willow has never come across. Helen was kind, patient and encouraging, but she also had the mouth of a sailor and was not afraid to speak her mind. She was definitely a surprise to say the least, and always entertaining. She was also one of the most energetic people Willow has ever met. She was even convinced that Helen really didn't need her help with the inn and that she could run it all on her own, but Helen continued to let Willow know that she wouldn't be able to get anything done if it weren't for her. Willow took the compliments, and enjoyed working alongside and learning from Helen.

It was the beginning of May, and spring was welcomed with open arms in Harper. Debuting into the small town besides blooming flowers and awakening wildlife were 3 individuals that were going to have a heavy effect on the 4 young adults living near the woods just off Hollow Ave.

…

18 year old Briana Cortez and 20 year old Heather and Cater Merger rolled into Harper in an old beat up and rusted white Acura Integra that was pretty much on its last leg. They've been on the road for over 5 months searching for a new home. They've stopped in 8 states meeting over 10 packs but still haven't found the right one. A few packs turned them away hoping they weren't drawing the rogue Hunters in their direction, while most have been understanding and even invited them to stay and merge with their own after hearing their story. The Washington omegas took a few up on their offer just by judging them on the first glance but the adjustment was never easy, mostly because of Briana.

The sexy, hot tempered and sassy Latina/African American was not one to just blend in without causing a fuss and she was not easily taken to. She was mad at the world and has been for two years, more than the average teenage girl and maybe even for a good reason. Being bitten when she was 16 by her Were Alpha boyfriend came as a heavy shock to her. She was only dating Mick because he was 5 years older than her, had what appeared to be a posse around him at all times, owned a fast car, covered in tattoos and made her dad go through the roof every time he laid eyes on him. She never expected him to grow dangerously jealous of other guys who talked to her and Bri was the kind of girl who wasn't shy to flirt back. But when he seen her one night with another guy, he flipped. He beat the innocent guy senseless and drug Bri away which led to him biting her.

She took to the bite and when she became what she was, let's just say it wasn't easy to handle. Mick's pack found out and all decided it was safest to send her away, otherwise she'd call attention to them all, something their uncontrolled alpha couldn't afford. Briana was lectured about the importance of a pack especially for a young bitten Were like herself. She agreed to join a pack somewhere far away, as far away from Mick as she could get. So they arranged it to where Briana Cortez ran away from home and picked up her life in Miami and moved to Washington to live with their pack whos alpha owed Mick a favor.

It took Briana some time to mix with the Washington pack, she had a personality that made it hard for most people to like her, but Heather Merger was the nicest and most optimistic person you could ever meet- it was kind of sickening- and she was pretty much the only one who could tolerate Briana, or who would. Carter liked Briana because she was the kind of girl who didn't give a damn, said the first thing that popped into her mind and was offended when she was told she should use a filter.

The twins with blond hair and blue eyes who looked like they just strutted out of a fashion magazine couldn't be more different within their characters. Heather was 5'7 with long thick hair, high cheek bones, bright and dazzling eyes, luscious lips and the slimmest frame a female could have without looking like she was 1 chuck away from an eating disorder. She looked like the popular girl in school that could fool teachers with her innocent smile and over the top charm, but was a complete bitch to everyone who she felt was beneath her, when in fact she was totally just the innocent smile and ridiculous charm through and through. She was polite, you could never get a bad word about anyone from her; she was generous and caring and the total opposite of her brother.

Carter Merger was tall, 6'2, with hair that was long enough to swoop down over his eyes forcing him to either swipe it out of the way or flip it with that annoying head jerk that he made appear completely sexy, every 5 minutes. You couldn't tell with him wearing a shirt, but he was nicely toned. He had piercing eyes, a straight nose, and a smile that made a girl stop in her tracks lost without a clue. The motto 'brains over brawns' could never be applied to this guy. He didn't think or even care about consequences, he just dove head first into danger and excitement just happy to be driven on adrenaline and the motive that whatever he was doing was against the rules.

Although the twins were completely different from one another in their personalities, they had that freaky connection to one another where they could basically read the other's mind and finish the other's sentence. It remarkably came in handy when Carter was up to no good and Heather had to fix things before it got any worse.

The twins were probably the only ones who could put up with Briana, or Bri, enough to stay with her. Her two years experience of being a Were were still not enough to brace herself for being an Omega. She wasn't able to fit in with the other packs because of her constant battling with those in higher rank. She was never use to taking orders and doing as she was told, something that alphas, betas and elders didn't appreciate. Carter was different, he was born a Were so he knew his place although he may not like it most times. That instinct just was not able to surface with Bri, which worried Heather a lot but she still refused to leave Bri, it wasn't like either of them asked this life for her- it was pushed.

They had just left one of the two Nebraska packs where they stayed for nearly 3 weeks. Bri hated living where Country music dominated the radio stations, whereas Heather loved the peaceful countrified panhandle and citified eastern region. They were leaving with the thought of heading to either a pack known in northern Wisconsin or eastern Minnesota when a family of Weres passing through Nebraska's pack territory that they had come across soon before leaving told them of a few young Weres living in southern Wisconsin. They had no ties with the northern WI pack, and supposedly one of the young Weres was an Omega that was close to their old Alpha in South Carolina. They weren't exactly sure where at in southern WI, but it was a small town and seemed to be a good fit for an Omega looking for a home.

For some reason this place stuck out to Heather. Being the clear minded one of their little brigade, she usually took charge of the decision making with Carter putting in his suggestions. They usually waved off any input Bri put in for it was mostly redundant and useless. Heather decided it wouldn't hurt to check this place out, because the Moon knows- they need to find somewhere and quick. There's only so much of this moving about she could take with it just being the 3 of them.

…

Willow sat at the front desk of the inn leafing through a magazine when Helen ran by slapping the top of the hard surface- startling the young girl. "Did you get the rooms set up for our next victims?" Helen asked while setting down a pile of towels in front of Willow.

"Yes ma'am," she said. "I was just waiting for these to dry." Willow hopped off the stool and grabbed the towels.

"Great cause they should be here any minute and from over the phone they sounded really tired, and young- those poor darlings." She had her hands on her hips. Helen was wearing a blue, red and gray striped flannel unbuttoned with a red undershirt and blue jeans that reached mid-abdomen and scoffed white tennis shoes. "Oh and there are three of them!" she hollered to Willow as she continued on her way for another chore to be done.

Willow carried the towels upstairs and placed them in the two rooms. She took one last look around to make sure everything was set up nice and in place for the incoming guests. There was a kind of roar and rumbling coming from up the road that was sound to every ear- Were or human. Looking out the window, Willow was able to catch of a glimpse of a small white and obviously out dated car coming towards the Inn. 'This must be the guests' Willow thought to herself.

…

"Fuck!" Bri hissed as she was pulling out her back from the trunk. "I broke a nail!" she thrust her finger in Carter's face to show him the damage.

"Boo hoo, princess" he replied as he stepped past her to grab his own. "Don't forget to grab the dirty clothes, hopefully they'll be able to wash them here or maybe there's a laundry matt in town we missed."

"Please, in this small town?" Then mockingly in a redneck hillbilly voice she added, "Their laundry matt is probably a communal old tin grate down by the river and a couple stones to pound out those real tuff' stains."

"Better hope not- those stones are no match for your talons, you might crack them or something." He said walking towards the front steps.

"Oh, that's sweet. You're worried about my nails." She said after him while closing the trunk.

"I was talking about the stones."

"Bastard."

"Drama Queen."

Bri scoffed, looking for Heather. She was standing on the edge of the road staring into the cluster of trees that boarded the nice little inn. She had her arms crossed and her eyes were scanning the premises as if she was searching for something so miniscule it was nearly impossible to catch.

"What are you looking at?" Briana asked, coming to stand next to her.

"Do you feel that?" Heather asked her.

"Feel what?" Bri asked, looking more intensely herself now.

"Never mind." If Bri couldn't sense the vibes that Heather was getting, then she'd just ask her brother. It was no use getting her hopes up. Giving one last scan over the trees, Heather asked, "Where's my brother gotten off to?"

"I think he's checking us in," she replied.

"Good, I'm tired."

Before Heather could get very close, Bri couldn't help it, she had to ask, "Do you think we're close? To finding them, I mean." Her eyes were wide with worry and earnest. She was tired of constantly being on the move. She was hoping that this next pack they were looking for would be the one they'd call their own.

Heather couldn't help feeling sorry for Bri. She knew the girl's worry as her own for she was tired of having no place to return to at night and not have to worry about packing up and moving on in the morning. "I don't know, Bri. I hope so." Even after two years of being a Were Bri still couldn't comprehend what it meant to become a part of a pack. It was a process.

Carter was at the front desk with both hands on the counter looking from left to right. No one was in sight. Tuning in with his senses he could tell someone was upstairs scurrying around and someone else was in the basement doing the same. With utter astonishment he caught a whiff of something. Leaning in to smell behind the desk it was confirmed- a Were. He turned around quickly to search for his sister and Bri who were just making their way through door.

Heather catching his alert expression hastily asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

But before Carter could answer Willow was skipping down the stairs two at a time. "Welcome to Midsummer's Eve Inn- the name may I mind you was here before I was born," with her hair flying behind she made a graceful landing at the bottom while announcing her presence, "I'm Wi-" she stopped abruptly.

She realized she stood in the presence of three Weres. They all four stood looking at each other in complete astonishment. Bri's mouth hung open in surprise, Carter stood defensive and stone looking and Heather stood smiling, glad that they finally found what they were looking for. Willow stood staring in amazement thinking, 'By the moon, not again' and 'why always me?'

Before anyone could speak a loud Helen came whisking into the room with, "Hello! You must be the Charlestons! I'm Helen, the Keeper of Midsummer's Eve." She took one look at the rugged threesome and said forwardly in a more laid back tone, "Well, you three look like you've been drug through the woods and back!" she laughed it off when she noticed that no one in the room was quite paying attention. "Okay then, how about I show you to your rooms," she said as she reached for the keys from the behind the desk. "Just follow me up this way" she led them up the stairs.

Willow just stepped out of their way watching them as they hesitantly made their way upstairs following Helen. When they were out of view Willow made her way out the front door pulling out her cellphone from her back pocket, she jumped off the porch while dialing Derek's number.

"What's up?" Derek answered.

"We got a, uh, a situation here." She started with.

With a slight edge to his voice, mostly caution, Derek asked, "What kind of situation, Willow?"

"One that involves three Werewolves checking into the Inn as we speak" she said glancing up at the 2nd story windows while pacing in the front yard.

"I'm on my way," he said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Riley said, standing from the bed of their truck where they sat while eating their lunch.

"We have visitors." Derek said hopping into the driver's seat.

…

"And there you have it," Helen announced with her arms wide gesturing to the view of the backyard complete with an elaborate garden, tire swing hanging from a tree, and a natural fence made from the background woods. She led the guests through their rooms and the upstairs leading them back to the main floor by the second flight of stairs that were in the kitchen through the main floor to the back yard. "I hope you have a great stay here at the Midsummer's Eve, anything you need just let me or Willow know and we'll make sure to make you feel right at home."

"I doubt that," Carter mumbled too low for the nice Inn keeper to hear. Heather elbowed him in the side anyways. She elbowed him in the side constantly, for many reasons. He should be used to it, or at least prepared to get out the way- but he never is.

"Willow? Is that the lovely young lady by the front desk?" Heather asked, wanting to gather as much information about her as possible.

"Why yes, I had thought she had the chance to introduce herself" Helen said.

"Oh, we had just gotten in when you came in the room, but that's fine," she defended, "does she stay here in the Inn as well?" she asked. She suspected that the Were girl must be a part of this southern WI pack they were looking for, but kind of got thrown off by Helen only being a regular human.

"Willow? No," Helen shook her head with a smile, "She lives on the very edge of town, right off of Hollow Ave, with some friends, the Hale siblings Derek and Laura and Riley Barns."

"Hmm," Heather thought for a moment, "Are they all about Willow's age?"

"Uh, yeah they are, you all appear to be around the same age, in fact." Helen said a little skeptically. "Maybe you could all get together, you look like you could do with some peer pressure," she laughed off with a wave of her hand.

"You have no idea," Heather replied.

Helen led them back to the front of the house, towards the front desk where she stopped suddenly with her hand flying to her chest, "Oh! Derek! Riley! You boys scared me!" she announced. The three following her suddenly became more alert. "I was just talking about you two! I wanted you to meet a few of the Inn's guests, maybe show them around town or something, you know whatever you kids do. These are the Charlestons." The threesome waved, each with their own little niche. Derek stood protectively in front of Willow and Riley moved close beside her. Their movements might seem like nothing to Helen, but made perfect sense to the three behind her.

Derek smiled kindly at Helen, "We didn't mean to frighten you, Helen. We just stopped by to pick up Willow." He then turned his attention to the guests, "Nice to meet you, and that sounds good, but maybe some other time. We've kind of run into a little personal problem."

"Oh, that's too bad, I hope everything is alright." There was general concern in her voice. "Is Laura okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine- she just had a little fall. We're going to go see how she's doing, that's if you don't mind us stealing Willow."

"Of course not!" she began shooing them out the door. "Call and let me know how Laura's fairing, you hear?"

"Will do Helen," Riley said waving goodbye without looking back. He grabbed hold of Willow's hand and led her to the truck. Derek noticed and growled internally. He promised himself he wouldn't do anything to interfere with Willow's 'personal' life but he didn't expect it to also involve Riley.

Willow and Riley weren't technically a couple, or anything really. They both wanted to take it further than just friends, but Willow continued to hold herself back because she was afraid- what if things ended badly? She was not just thinking of the two of them, but of Laura and Derek. This is one of the reasons why she didn't pursue that kiss that day in the woods with Derek, she didn't want things to get out of hand. Every time she was alone with Riley or when he reached for her hand, or swiped loose strands of hair away from her face, she'd think about pulling back but couldn't do it. She had to figure things out between them soon, she kept reminding herself.

They all three got into the cab of their black pickup truck and drove off down the road. "Way to go, you couldn't think of a better cover story?" Willow turned to Derek. "Now she's going to expect Laura to have fallen."

"Sorry I don't just have cover stories lined up in my head." He said glaring at her, "I kind of got bigger things going on my mind." They drove to the boutique to pick up Laura, with Willow explaining in detail the meeting of the new comers which happened to be very short.

Riley hopped out of the truck when they arrived at the boutique and went inside and got Laura using the same excuse but in this case it was about Willow. Riley's reason for using that excuse was to explain to everybody that they got them confused with some other girl who'd fallen and hurt herself. They weren't good with excuses apparently.

"Wow, three new Weres?" Laura look astonished. "I wonder what they're doing here." Laura squished in next to Willow, as they all four settled into the cab of the truck.

"Whatever they're doing here," Derek said, "I just hope has nothing to do with us."

Willow rolled her eyes, but feeling the worry of her alpha she place her hand on his knee for reassurance, "Derek, I'm sure they're not here for us. They look like they're just passing through, let's not jump to conclusions."

"Willow's right," Laura announced to the passengers.

"I agree," Riley said putting laying his arm across the back of the seat.

"Yeah, well the feeling in my gut doesn't." Derek said.

Willow nodded, hoping they'll be able to make sense of this all soon. She trusted her alpha's intuition but she also trusted her own and it told her that these newcomers were not a threat. Derek drove to an alcove by a stream not far into the woods that they found one day while running. It was located at the end of hidden path that you wouldn't know was there unless you were looking for it.

Arriving at the alcove, they all hopped out and got comfortable with Laura lounging on one end of an old large log and Willow on the other end. Riley leaned against a tall stump and Derek started pacing in front of them, trying to think through what they were going to do. The other three just stared at him thinking to themselves of what this could possibly mean having three Werewolves in Harper, besides themselves.

"One possibility: They're just passing through. You said there's a pack up north, they're probably a part of that pack," Riley began.

"But if they were then why are they stopping?" Derek wondered.

Wrapping her arms around herself and leaning on her knees Willow said, "Did you see how they looked? They've probably been on the road for weeks. Even Helen said that they sounded tired over the phone."

"But still, they could have made it to one of the north packs' houses," Derek retorted.

Willow began with her own theory, "Scenario two: They are still passing through just not headed towards the north pack. They did look worn out, maybe they wanted to stop but didn't want to have waste time with pleasantries so they avoid coming into contact with anyone north by staying south. They didn't know about us being here so they didn't come to us or to you first," she finished staring at Derek.

"That makes more sense," he said. "But still, isn't it a bit out of place? I mean, Harper is a small town in southern WI. The north pack and Riley's old alpha are the only ones who know we're here, and I already told Jeff that I want to keep our location and presence discreet." Jeff was the alpha of the northern WI pack.

"Well, I wasn't the only one Dean told about Willow." Riley piped up slouching back even more leaning on his hands behind him.

"What do you mean?" Derek stopped pacing.

"He told me when there were a few others with me talking to him."

"How many 'others'?" Derek asked.

"Uh, maybe 4 or 5." Riley squinted trying to think back. Willow couldn't help but smile at the face he was making.

"So there are a handful of people who know we're here." Laura summed up in case nobody caught it. "Cool, I hope they stop by sometime, I'd really like to meet them."

"That's just great," Derek mumbled as he continued to pace back and forth.

"It's not SO bad, Derek." Laura said. "Besides- why are you so dead set on secluding us from the rest of the world?" she leaned back on the log.

Derek stopped abruptly again and stared straight ahead with his back towards the rest of the pack. It was a moment before he said anything, Willow just shot her own glare at Laura who shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"The lower profile we keep, the better. We can't be bothered if no one knows we're here." Derek said without turning around. Laura got the picture and sat up a little straighter with a distant look in her eyes. Yes, Laura understood perfectly, and so did the rest of the pack.

"So let's just go up and ask them." Willow suggested.

"Yeah, there's only a dude and two chicks," Riley said. "We can take 'em if we need to."

Laura, "Boys!"

Willow laughed along with her and they looked expectantly to Derek to see what he thought.

Nodding he said, "Sure. Let's go, Helen said something about her wanting to introduce us- let's give her the chance."

They piled into the truck and headed back to the Inn.

…

"I can't believe it! We're here, we finally found them!" Heather proclaimed as she put both her hands on the sides of her face and fell back on the bed.

"I don't know if you noticed, darling sister, but they didn't necessarily look like they wanted to be sought out," Carter said as he picked up a plastic decorative plate on the dresser, glanced over it, and tossed it back.

"Well it's not like we could have called first and asked," Briana snorted. "They better be glad we're even here, from the looks of this dead beat town- we'll just be brightening up the place."

"Give it a rest, Bri," Carter said as he leaned up against the dresser with his forearm resting along the top.

"Helen said she'd introduce us to them," Heather said looking up at the ceiling with a smile not listening to her brother or Bri. "We could get to know them, then they'll accept us, I know it."

"Don't get your hopes up, Heather. You either, Bri." Carter said. "There's always a chance that they'll reject us, they have that right."

"But they could still give us a chance, just like we need to give this a chance and not be so damn negative!" Heather said with a higher octave voice. Sitting up she glared at the two and said, "I'm not giving up before we even get try. If you two want to be sour pusses and move on, then do it without me. I'm going to get to know these people one way or another." She got up, grabbed her bag and went to the restroom that was connecting Carter's room to her own that she shared with Bri.

"She's in a good mood," Bri said after her.

"She's just tired of all this," Carter said referring to the constantly being on the move.

"And I'm not?" Bri said cocking her head.

"The hell if I care" he said walking to his room without giving her any attention that she so desperately craved.

…

The Harper pack arrived at the Inn after stopping by the house for the boys to shower and change from their day at work. Derek now wore a gray fitted T and black jeans with his favorite black combat boots. Riley wore an army green T and dark bluish black slim jeans and tennis shoes. Laura wore a rustic orange peasant blouse with floral designed lapels and a jean minnie skirt with wedges, against her brother's protest just in case things got physical. Willow wore a white fitted T that had a cartoon of Elvis in full disco regalia, microphone and cocky stance along with a pair of blue jeans and her favorite chucks.

Filing out the truck they were worried about how the following events would unfold. They didn't want trouble, but they were prepared to prevent any from happening in Harper. The door to the Inn swung open as Helen came out clasping her hands, "Laura! You must be alright after your little spill, earlier. I hope it wasn't too bad."

"You know, actually," Laura stalled pathetically while scratching her chin. "It wasn't even me. It was this one girl from the town over, she was walking down the street and she tripped over Henderson's dog the one that sleeps right out on the sidewalk in front of the Butcher's Shop, you know? Well, she fell pretty hard I think she even broke her ankle- I saw her from the boutique, and I thought it was Willow because she looked a lot like her, what with her crazy wild mass of hair and-"

"I think she gets it, Laura" Willow said crossing her arms while Helen just looked confused.

"Basically, I got mixed up and told my boss Willow fell, she called Riley to let the boys know while I went to check on her, but Riley thought it was me who hurt myself so they came with the real Willow and well here we are, coming here to explain it all to you." She finished with a bright smile that it all turned out so well, well kind of. They were all just happy that it made some descent sense.

"That's good then, that it was neither of you," Helen sounded unsure, looking back and forth between the girls, "I think."

"They're both so clumsy- they trip over air in clear daylight- we wouldn't be surprised if it was either of them." Riley smiled at her, which seemed to help her make up her mind that it was true. Laura stuck her tongue out at him while Willow playfully whacked him on the shoulder.

"We actually came by to also meet those guests you were referring to earlier, that is if they're up for it." Derek smiled at her.

Helen may be on the last stretch of her life, but she sure as hell appreciated the good looks of fine young men; she goes gaga over Riley and Derek, both. "Yes, yes! They're actually in their rooms now, probably getting ready for bed. I had just served them dinner you see, but I could check if you'd like."

Derek nodded, "That'd be great, Helen." As she walked away he waited for her to be out of earshot before he turned to his pack and began, "Let me handle this," he said to all three of them and then emphasized on, "Laura."

"What? Why are you singling me out?!" She gaped.

"Because we need to know more about them before you go inviting them to live with us," he said leaning into her.

Laura stood there with her arms crossed trying to form words to slam back with but she couldn't think of anything. She finally just huffed, "Fine."

Willow tried not to laugh and Riley just smiled and said, "At least let us get their names first."

"Names, then invite for indefinite stay, got it!" Laura joked. Derek rolled his eyes.

Helen was back, followed by the three new guests. "So these are the nice young people I was telling you about." Helen said gesturing to the Harper pack who took a stood a little more alert. Carter stepped in front of his sister before she could hold her hand out to them for a formal greeting and said, "I'm Paul, and this is my sister Kate and cousin Sasha." Carter wore a dark red long sleeve sweater and jeans, Heather a white dress and yellow cardigan, and Briana wore a long tan blouse, black leggings.

Derek could smell his white lie about their names and couldn't blame them, but it wasn't helping him to trust them. "I'm Derek, this is my sister Laura, our friends Willow and Riley." He couldn't lie to them, not with Helen standing there. The Harper pack waved to the guests, Laura's evermore enthusiastic.

"You kids have fun now," Helen said to them all, then to the guests, "I'll see you later, huns." And she walked back into the Inn shutting the door with thanks from Derek.

Carter was about to say something to Derek as soon as the door shut but Derek held up his hand to stop him, still with the smile plastered on his face that was for Helen who after she shut the door began peeking out the window trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening outside.

Between his teeth, Derek said still smiling, "Get in your car and follow us,"

"Where to?" Carter said, more caution in his voice.

"Somewhere where we can talk safely." Derek said stepping back and turning to walk back to the truck where his smile quickly faded while being followed by his pack. Carter looked to his sister who smiled and started making her way to their car and Bri who just shrugged and followed her.

Derek ended up leading them to the alcove. They all exited their vehicles and stood facing each other, the Harper pack versus the ex-Washington pack. "So," Laura spoke first, "What are your real names?"

Heather spoke up excited to finally get a chance to speak, "I'm Heather Merger. This is my brother Carter and our, uh, friend Briana Cortez." Bri shot her a dirty look but faced back to the Harper pack.

"Look, let's just cut to the chase," Briana said flipping her long hair over her shoulder, "We need a pack to shack up with, you gonna let us in or what?"

…

My Note: I can't believe this is so long I have to make it into two chapters, it really unnerves me how long I'm making this story, but for those who claim to love it- you must be reveling in this! If you are or if you're not- REVIEW and let me know, pls! It makes my day to get a review or a favorite or a like, you have no idea. Just a heads up, there are two other members being introduced and then hopefully I'll be able to merge into the story line of Teen Wolf. Thanks, so much! Imagine.

p.s. I started classes this week :) So I'm not sure if time management will allow me to write and upload regularly. It's mostly up to the reviewers.


	8. Chapter 8

My Note: Part Two of meeting Heather, Carter and Bri right herez! I hope you enjoy. Please Review and know that I love you loyal readers! I own none of which is Teen Wolf. Thanks guys, Imagine.

…

"Someone's not shy," Willow said crossing her arms, staring at Derek to see his expression.

But he just stood there with his ever present glare and hands at his side. Riley's eyes went wide staring from between the Mergers and Derek while Laura couldn't help but smile. She was two seconds away from jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Bri gave an exaggerated hand clasp with a matching sarcastic smile, "Yeah, well I've been living out of suitcase for over five months, my hair is shit, my feet and ass hurt from being cramped up and molded to that damn back seat of that raggedy peace of shit- I just wanna sleep for a good week and not have to worry about packing up and being on the move again," she gave a 'get-it?' look to Willow and put her hands on her hips.

"I apologize for her," Heather stepped forward glaring at Bri but smiling at Derek. "Like she said, we've been on the road for over 5 months. We're so tired, we're just looking to settle." She had a pleading look in her eyes.

Derek looked between the two and simply said, "Jeff Bourgois is the Alpha of the Northern Wisconsin pack. The nearest pack member residence from here is 2 hours north, not that hard to find." He then turned around and headed back to the truck.

Everyone stood, too stunned to say anything. Just like that he was going to turn them away? Willow may not have been too fond of the bratty outspoken Briana Cortez, but she still had that strong feeling of being unable to turn anyone away, especially someone as desperate as these folks. "What? That's it? Push them off on Jeff?" Willow asked turning to face Derek who continued walking to the vehicle.

"Jeff will take them in, he's a good guy and a good pack leader, everything you'll want in a new pack." He didn't even flinch.

"That is ridiculous, are you hearing yourself?" Laura said to him. The twins and Bri just stood there staring at each other scared that they reached another dead end.

"Get in!" Derek said low but forcefully. Laura, not giving up that easily but still not one to resist a direct order, got in and scooted over while Riley just looked from Willow to the twins and Bri and back to Derek and got in the truck, ushering Willow in front of him. Willow shrugged away from him and ran to the driver's side door.

"Derek, we can't just end it like this, we don't even know anything about them," she said gripping the bottom of the open window frame.

"Exactly," Derek said starting the truck. "Now get in."

"I'll walk!" she spat at him, pushing herself away from the door. Derek was too angry at the situation and now at her that he spat back, "Fine!" and drove away. Willow kicked the dirt and put her hands on her head, pissed off at her alpha's thick headedness.

She nearly forgot that there was an audience. She turned around to find the twins and Bri just staring at her. "Tough ass, is he?" Carter asked tilting his head back and clenching his jaw.

"That's his soft side," Willow barked, still angry. "Sorry- I don't mean to be a bitch either, he just has a remarkable talent to bring it out in me," she smiled wanly. After a moment of an awkward silence, Willow bit her lip and said, "So, where are you guys from?"

Carter looked at his sister who was on the verge of crying her eyes out. Bri looked like she was going to faint from fatigue. "We should be going," Carter said ignoring Willow's question.

"No," she begged, "You don't have to. Derek, he'll come around. Our door is open to the traveler."

"We're done traveling," Carter said staring directly at her, "That's the point."

"Well you guys should know that merging into a pack is a process." Willow said not backing down from his glower. "You can't just come into someone's territory and demand to be let in! That was your first mistake!" she glared at Bri now.

"Hey! I-" Bri started upset about to rant but began to choke on tears. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. It's just- we need somewhere to live. We're running out of money and hospitality and manners. We're just looking for a home."

Heather had tears streaming down her face as well. She wrapped her arms around Bri and hugged her. She said to Willow, "Briana was not born Were. She was bitten against her will with no knowledge of it all- you have to understand how upsetting this whole process is for her."

Willow's glare began to soften. She could tell that the feisty one was not a born Were, she was too unstable with her emotions and her mouth. "How long since you've been bitten?" she asked.

"Two years, maybe a little less." Heather answered for her. Bri was crying openly into Heather's shoulder. "She's from Miami. Mick was her boyfriend, he had a tendency to get jealous a lot. One night he got furious and in a fit he lost it and ended up biting her. She had no idea what was going on- Mick kept it a secret from her. Mick's remorse led him to tell the pack what he did, they got to her in time and was able to explain to her what was happening. They were lucky that she took to the bite and survived." Heather wiped some hair from Briana's face. "She didn't want to stay in Miami, so under the guise of her running away Mick's pack sent her to ours in Washington where Mick knew ours and she's been with us ever since."

After a few moments Willow said, "I'm sorry what happened to you. But it's still no excuse." Heather nodded but just hugged the crying girl tighter. Willow could tell that this girl never showed such vulnerability. She shifted her attention back to Carter. With her hands in her pockets she asked, "You said you've been on the move for over 5 months, why couldn't you stick with another pack?"

He said, "As you can see, many weren't too comfortable with taking in a bitten teenage female. This is her without the hormones of a raging adolescent Were. You can only imagine what she's like on a normal day."

"Shut up, Carter!" Bri yelled at him through her sobs. Carter just gave Willow the, 'I told you' look.

He continued, "A few packs sent us away due to…" he hesitated to add why they were on the run for fear of it happening again, "the reason why we had to leave Washington."

"And that reason is?" Willow asked.

Looking at the ground, "Hunters destroyed our pack. Those who survived split up and ran in hopes of making it tougher to track. Most packs who heard this about us turned us away before we could even explain the full story." Looking back to Willow, "They didn't want the Hunters being led to their door step."

Willow nodded understanding, "Why did the Hunters come after your pack?"

Carter shrugged upset and frustrated at the thought, "Do they need a reason anymore? They do what they want when they want. They don't care about who they hurt. To them, we're all just animals who need to be put down."

"We've all had our run-ins with rogue Hunters." Willow said sympathetically.

"There were some who didn't turn us away," Carter continued. "Some were inviting, but just didn't make a good match, you know?" Willow knew. It was a gut feeling that told you to move on. "Some were on the brink of being a Cult and others were crawling with inbredded freaks." He shook his head trying to clear it of the thought. "Only a few were good fits, but none of them could take to Bri. She has a one-of-a-kind personality if you haven't noticed." Willow looked to the girl in question now. She was gaining her composure, slowly but surely.

Willow looked him in square in the eye, "I don't believe in turning Omegas away who want a pack, especially without trying it out or giving them a chance. I don't know why, but I trust you,"Carter looked relieved. "But I'm not the one you have to convince." He got tense again.

"Derek won't accept us," Carter said.

Heather swelling with hope, "Maybe if we try. Just talk to him-"

"He won't let us near them after tonight, not after her big mouth" he spat at Bri who was surprisingly too tired to comeback with a defense.

"I'll talk to him. But I can't promise anything," Willow looked slightly doubtful. She didn't want to get their hopes up. The twins and Bri looked as if they understood- she would try but he would still say no. Looking defeated, they got back in their vehicle.

Carter stopped before getting in and said to Willow, "Thanks anyway. Do you want a ride?"

"No thanks," she said kicking a rock, "I'll be good." She knew Derek would be waiting for her to come home, she didn't know how she knew, but she did. And sure enough, Derek sat in the truck parked right outside the manor looking down Hollow Ave, the road leading up to their manor, waiting for Willow's figure to come into sight.

Willow waved them goodbye as they drove away and when they were out of sight she realized how dark it had become. She thought about running home, cutting through the woods, but she decided to walk to the stream, take of her shoes and socks, roll up her pants and dip her feet in. After an hour of sitting by herself and wondering what she should do- Obey her alpha even though she knows he's wrong, or go against him by fighting for these strangers?

Finally she broke down and called Derek's cell. "Where are you?" Derek asked, all the anger from earlier drained out of his voice.

"Where you left me." She answered in the same tone.

"I'm on my way,"

"I'm not going anywhere."

…

After leaving Willow at the Alcove with the strangers, Derek had to hear Laura's mouth all the way back to the house. Riley just sat there wondering if they should go back and force Willow in the truck. She liked her time alone but around three Were strangers? In the end, Derek ordered them in the house while he stayed at the wheel, partly to stay away from his sister and another part to sit and watch for Willow. When she didn't come, he started to get worried.

Finally he got that phone call. He was too tired to be upset. He was angry at these three strangers that came here and demanded a place in their family. Who in their right mind would do that? They must be bitten or deranged. Whatever- it didn't matter because the strangers were leaving and his pack was going back to their normal lives in Harper.

When he came upon Willow near the stream he took in her thinking demeanor. 'Good lord' he said to himself, 'she's been _thinking_!' Willow opened the passenger door and climbed in.

She plopped down on the seat and just stared straight ahead, matching Derek. She spoke first, "Their family was destroyed by Hunters too." They sat in silence longer with the car off, Derek still not moving. "They have nowhere else to go, Derek" she whispered.

She looked to him now and he looked defeated. "What if they lead them here?" he asked her.

"Then we handle it." She grabbed his hand that was on the seat. It was enough for him. He started the truck and drove to the Inn. He got out with Willow following behind him. They were going towards the front door, but Willow didn't want to wake Helen who slept in a room behind the front desk so they walked around to the back door where Willow had a hidden key, but they didn't need to go inside for the twins and Bri were in the garden, huddled together.

Derek cleared his throat to get their attention. Unexpected, the three turned to face them, Carter standing protectively in front of the girls. "I'm here on good terms," Derek stated. He looked over his shoulder to Willow who just nodded in assurance. Then back to the three, "We don't live that far from here." Was all he said to them before walking back past Willow to the front yard.

Willow just smiled to the three to let them know that it was happening; they were welcome in Harper with the Harper pack. At least they had to see where they stood after the trial run. That Bri could be a real bitch.

…

My Note: So I was totally prepared to turn this into a way longer chapter but my eyes are unwilling to remain open, and I figured to stop sooner rather than drag on and bore you. REVIEW and let me know what you think so I know where the story stands. Do you like the background stories and how they became the Harper pack? Or are you tired of me droning on? Review, let me know, good night, Imagine.


	9. Chapter 9

My Note: Beginning to debut the 2nd to last Harper pack member. After re-watching some of the earlier episodes, I feel like I should explain that there are some noticeably different aspects in my story from the show. Mostly because I feel if this is story has to be confined to the same boundaries as the tv show, then what's the point? You know? If you have any questions, or even suggestions, let me know please. You guys make my day, sincerely! I not own Teen Wolf. Thanks guys for reading, Imagine.

…

Surprisingly Carter, Heather and Bri took to the pack very well. It was rocky because Bri and Willow continued to butt heads due to Bri's feelings towards Riley, but they all fell in love with Carter and Heather right away. Carter had a quick wit that left everyone in good humor but sometimes he just made you want to punch him. Heather was the sweetest thing in the world, Laura took to her well and so did Willow. Derek became more and more okay with their presence as the weeks passed although he still preferred to be by himself or with Riley. Riley was able to connect with the twins, but was always looking a little uncomfortable when left alone with Bri or surprised when she showed up suddenly really close to him. Bri had an unhealthy fascination with Riley which was really the source for her and Willow's beef. Heather had her own fascination with Derek, which was becoming obvious how she blushed and couldn't help but look everywhere but at him whenever he entered a room. Carter tried to start in with the jokes about his sister having the hotts for Big D, but was counter-fired by Laura who was able to match him, no sweat.

One day Derek and Carter were left in the living room by themselves when Derek asked Carter how they knew about them and their location. Carter told him they ran into a family who separated from a pack in South Carolina. This family told them that there was a girl, an Omega, who was friends with their old Alpha. _'If our alpha trusted her, then she must be good people'_ the mother told them. All they were able to tell them about this Omega was that she was somewhere in a small town in southern Wisconsin.

Intrigued, Derek took this news to Riley himself, not wanting to draw a lot of attention for his best friend's sake. Riley understood and was grateful. He figured Derek would be upset that someone from his old pack was giving away their whereabouts but the brotherly bond they've created between themselves grew much stronger than letting something like this tear into their lives. Besides, Derek was getting used to seeing Weres come out of the woodwork. Riley realized that the woman of the family the Mergers and Bri came across must have been Dean's step daughter who escaped with her fiancé and 2 kids when Hamilton killed Dean.

Riley assured him that this meant nothing- just some back lash from Hamilton's destruction. There was nothing Derek could do so there was no use in getting mad it was no one's fault. "Guess we shouldn't be surprised anymore, it being a small world and all, huh?" Riley said relieved.

"Yeah, especially the Supernatural one." Derek nodded.

…

The Mergers and Cortez had been with the Harper pack nearly two months when Riley got a phone call that was about to lead another pack brother into their lives. It was July and unexpectedly hot for southern WI. The pack went for a swim in the river by their alcove- if you follow it down just a little ways it gets deeper and pools near the shore. Carter occupied himself by continually throwing Laura in and dunking her. Heather and Bri sat on the edge talking to Derek with Bri trying to engage in a conversation with Riley who kept blowing her off to try and get alone with Willow.

Riley couldn't explain it but he's been falling hard for her. It was different then when he first met her- now he's gotten to know her and couldn't' help but want to be in her presence every second of the day. And Willow's feelings were the same. They've grown close, but Willow has never been in a pack let alone been with someone who is also in the pack. She knew that feelings for Were's were more intense than the average being and knew that emotions ran high and could easily cause a normal situation to get way out of control. It's why she avoided everything with Derek. But what she felt with Riley she just couldn't help it, neither of them could.

With 3 new additions to their family, they had to rearrange their living conditions. Derek got his own room, Laura and Willow shared, Heather and Bri shared and Carter and Riley shared. They had more rooms in the house, but were used for storage and workout space since Weres had a need to constantly let off steam and Laura a tendency to be a hoarder. Besides, being in a pack- you were used to sharing space constantly so none of them really minded…at least most of the time. Carter, as big the flirt he is, already made himself lady-friends but was not fool enough to bring them to the manor- that would be their one way ticket the hell out of Derek's pack. Instead he spent nights elsewhere. Riley and Willow were able to manage alone time during those nights Carter made himself scarce.

They haven't slept together in that sense although they tended to fall asleep talking or just lying next to each other. Willow felt a little childish about the situation- but then again, she never had a normal childhood or got the opportunity to be that lovesick teenage girl Laura tries to bring out of Harper's deprived Were-females. They both admitted that they're not strangers to sex, they just didn't want to ruin what they had with themselves or their pack. They would hold hands when no one was looking, but Derek caught them more than once although he never let them see how much it hurt him.

When they were alone, especially at night- Riley would wrap Willow up in his arms and kiss the top of her head and inhale the smell of her. They would just lay like that and talk for hours. When Carter was there, the pair would take their little fling to the woods, much to Bri's dismay. A few times she even invited herself, but finally Laura got the picture as well as Heather and got the nerve to tell Bri to stay her ass where it's at.

Willow and Riley gradually became a couple but still tried to keep it discreet which seemed utterly impossible in the manor. Everyone knew there was something going on between them, but never pointed it out, especially Derek. Laura and Heather like to try and get Willow to gossip, but in a house where everyone had super heightened hearing they had to go out of their way to do so. Carter liked to joke and try to make them admit it, but Riley always got him back asking him something about some chick from town who's number he got. Bri liked to steer away from it as much as possible, but still wouldn't let off of Riley. Derek was the main one to put anyone in check who'd like to bring it up.

…

Willow and Riley walked away from the group at the alcove. They walked back up towards the truck where they were out of sight and the water was shallower. When they lost the voices and laughter of their pack, Riley reached for her hand. Then he swung her to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her. After a few minutes, she sashayed out of his grip and playfully ran to the water. She stepped in and beckoned him to follow her which he did, taking off his beader and tossing it by the truck. Before he could get in, his phone started to ring. He noticed the number and thought it looked familiar.

"Who is it?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. I think it's someone from South Carolina, my old pack." He answered blankly not looking up from the number.

Willow walking towards him, all play gone, "You should answer it."

Riley looked at it for another moment then answered. "Hello?" he said, reminding Willow of a little kid who didn't want to get his hopes up. Another few moments flew by and his eyes widened and he said, "Zain!" Willow just stood by and listened as Riley talked to this Zain. After a while, Riley looked at Willow and said to Zain in the phone, "Come here, Harper, Wisconsin…yeah bus it…don't worry I'll send you the money, just get here as soon as you can…okay."

'_Uh-oh,'_ Willow thought, Derek was going to shit a brick. But this was someone who must be important to Riley so she'd help him out regardless. After they hung up Willow rushed, "Who's coming?"

"My brother," he said.

…

Riley and Willow ran back to the manor after vaguely letting the rest know they were leaving. When they got there Willow finally said, "I thought you didn't have any siblings,"

Rushing to his room, "I don't. Zain, he was in my pack- but he was the closest thing I had to one." He dug around under his bed until he found a long tube sock filled nearly all the way to the top with what Riley pulled out: Money.

"Where did you get this?" Willow said picking up some bills that spilled to the floor.

"Just some junk change I've been saving. The banks are closed so I'm going to have to wire him this cash from the supermarket." He began unwrinkling the bills and counting them. Willow couldn't help but notice the state he is in- anxious and excited but doubtful. Riley can't believe that he has gotten in touch with someone so important from his past. He thought that they were all gone- or at least that's what made it easier for him to think. Willow just followed him to the supermarket, watched him wire the money to his 'brother' and waited with him outside the front doors while he called Zain back and let him know the status. Zain got the money and now was going to get on a bus to Harper that was supposed to get him there the next night.

Instead of going back to the manor or the alcove, they went to grab a bite to eat. Riley let out a sigh of relief which let Willow know it was okay to ask, "So, you going to explain, or just leave me in the dark?"

Riley looked at her for what seemed the first time since he got that phone call. "Sorry, Will. It's just- I can't believe it. I thought he was dead. I thought I was never going to see him again, anyone from home actually." With a hint of a smile he said, "Besides, if I want you on my side against Derek, I gotta tell you sometime, huh?"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Willow said with a playful smile, grabbing his hands from across the table.

"Don't play coy with me, Miss Spears." He said mockingly, falling back into his normal less stressed and tensed self. "Derek practically lets you run all over him."

"No, he doesn't!" Willow said surprised. Does he? She feels like she gets in just as much trouble when they all act up and have to be straightened out with a warning or threat from their alpha.

"Bullshit, he doesn't!" He laughed. "He gives an order and when you say no or in any way openly disobedient, he just waves it off. Well not exactly- he just takes it out on us."

Turning to look out the window trying to hide a smile caused from this little game of theirs, "I am his Beta, remember."

"Still," he squeezed her hands to draw her attention back to him. "you always get away with it. And who could blame him?" He brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed each of them. She just smiled longingly at him. Something in Riley clicked just then. He jerked his head and met her eyes with sudden realization. "Derek loves you!" He said, almost angrily, but more surprised than anything.

"What?!" Willow said in amazement. She didn't want to admit she was thinking the same thing, but to hear him come to that conclusion worried her. The day in the woods when Derek tried to kiss her, she chalked it up to whacky emotions but she couldn't deny the way he looked at her sometimes. It's almost the same way she looks at Riley.

Riley looked perplexed, "I think Derek loves you! I mean, he is always tearing into us, but you- it's like you walk on water."

"Walk on water?" Willow takes her hands back. "Where are you when we're fighting, ripping each other a new one?"

"See, my point! You fight him! We could never even think about going up against him like that."

"That's because you continue to forget one thing, Riley. You, Laura, the twins and Bri…you're just members of a pack. I'm more than that for Derek, he is our alpha and I'm his Beta. That means while he keeps us all in line, I have to keep him in check. I share all the burdens he has to endure otherwise he'd go crazy…you all do as he says, loyally and faithfully obey- giving him what he wants. But me- I give him what he needs." She took a few deep breaths trying to keep herself in check. Riley is sitting back now with his arms loosely in front of him. She is tense on the edge of her seat. "See, Derek doesn't love me, he just needs me."

After a few moments Riley nodded in understanding. Willow let out a sigh of relief. She was worried she'd give herself away, let him see that she also feared Derek's feelings for her were more than he let on. She knew she had to do everything in her power to make it seem that way, for all their sakes- this is exactly why she didn't want to get involved with a pack member! Willow retreated into herself just then, wrapping her arms around herself and feeling like the world was beginning to tightly encase her in a cocoon. She hasn't experienced this feeling since her father died, those were her darkest moments and she refused to return to them.

"I'm going for a run," she said suddenly standing from their table.

"I'll come with you" he began laying money on the table for their food.

"No, I need to be by myself" she said curtly stopping him with her tone. Before he could say anything else, she took off out of the diner and was gone.

…

"What do you mean she took off?!" Derek shouted at Riley.

Riley had tensed defensively, the first since his time with Derek as his alpha. With his lips barley moving for fear of snarling and causing a bigger mess then he was already in, "Like I said, she needed time alone. And. She. Took. Off."

Derek not liking Riley's tone stepped up to match his glare. "What did you do to her?" he said menacingly.

"Nothing." Riley said not backing down like everyone expected him too.

"You better hope nothing happens to her. Or it's your head." Derek said before turning away to his truck. Carter, Bri and Heather went to the shore to gather their stuff to put it in the back of the truck before they hopped in themselves.

Laura went to Riley and with a hand on his shoulder tried to reason, "He's just worried about her," Riley just looked away, off in to the woods thinking that maybe by some chance he would see her running in the distance. "She's not use to confrontation, not anything girly and personal, at least. She tried to take off on us too, you know? She tried to slip away into the night without saying goodbye." She looked into the trees now too.

"Yeah, you guys mentioned that before, that first night." Riley said listening to Bri and Heather search for anything they might have over looked.

"No, this was a few months later." Riley looked at her wide-eyed. "I woke up one night, and she was gone." A tear slipped down her face. "All of her stuff in her room was gone, it was like she never was even here. I cried all morning. Derek finally woke up and sensed what was wrong. He left the house in search for her. He called letting me know he was on her trail, but it might take some time. He was gone for 3 days looking for her. When he came home, he said he caught up to her and tried to talk her into coming back, but it was no use. She was an Omega- she would always be a lone wolf."

"But she came back," Riley pointed out as Laura wiped tears away silently afraid that this was going to be a repeat of her leaving but this time, maybe she won't come back. Riley's feelings about why Derek goes easy on Willow continue to fall back to his first instinct.

"Two weeks later, she did. She apologized and asked if we would take her back. It was funny actually, cause all I wanted to do was hug her and cry and she was worried that we hated her. But she came back, and she hasn't left. But there have been times where she wondered off for hours, sometimes even a night or two tops. But she hasn't since you've gotten here." She looked a Riley wonderingly. "That's what scares me the most."

…

Laura left with her brother and the rest of the pack. Riley decided to hang around the woods and look for Willow. He went into Wolf mode and sniffed her out. After an hour he found her sitting in a tree, nearly to the top. He slowly made his way next to her, sat and quietly stared off in to the night. She didn't even act like she noticed his presence until she said, "Why are they panicking?"

"You can feel it?"

"Yeah, barely, like they're worried or something,"

"That's because they are." Riley chanced a look at her. "Why haven't you told me you skipped out on them?" Willow looked at him misunderstanding. "Laura told me about how you skipped town one night and Derek tailed you."

Willow nodded slowly and looked back to the darkness lit by the moon. "Because I was hoping that by never bringing it up, it would be as if it never happened… Those were some of the most horrible days of my life, leaving them. I felt like I left a part of me here and I would never get it back. It was a terrifying feeling to feel like I can't go on without these people being a part of my world… I was so used to being on the move and being alone, with just me to rely and depend on. My plan was to just keep running away but Derek found me. He talked me in coming back, for Laura's sake. In the end I came back not just for them, but for myself."

Minutes passed when Riley responded. "I'm glad you told me. And I'm glad you came back."

She looked at him now with tears in her eyes. He leaned into her, wiping them away, and dragging her into a long and passionate kiss. After a while they climbed down and hand in hand, began walking back to the manor. "So," Willow began, "Tomorrow is a big day, huh? You get to see your brother."

Riley smiled and told her about Zain Bender, and how he was on Riley's side since the beginning against Hamilton. Zain had gotten hurt pretty badly that first fight, but when Riley and few others left, he went with Riley. He stood with Riley the second time as well and Riley saw Hamilton throw Zain across the courtyard and heard the snap of what he thought was his neck. He could have sworn he heard the beating of his heart stop, although everything that night was disoriented. After he killed Hamilton, he left knowing they all blamed him for the more carnage he caused.

"Should we wait before or after he gets here to tell Derek?"

Looking down at her with questioning eyes Riley said, "I don't know. That's why I told you- you're supposed to make it all work out okay." Willow just looked at him 'are you serious' and he began laughing at the face she was making, "I'm just kidding, I think before- otherwise he's going to have both our asses,"

…

After the hoorays of Riley turning back up with Willow in tow were over they rounded up the pack and told them they were expecting a new guest soon. "You have a brother?" Laura was the first to say something.

"Yeah," Riley said not taking his eyes off of Derek. "His name's Zain Bender. He was in my pack in SC." Derek just stood there, no emotion like when Bri blurted about moving in with us after knowing her for 5 seconds. This made both Willow and Riley worry, especially when his eyes continued to periodically shift between the two of them, at first checking to see if Willow was really fine, and then out of suspicion.

"He's not sleeping in our room," Carter said putting his hands up, "I mean, it's cool you got your bro coming and all but there's barely enough room for you and me in there. We should really get to cleaning out those storage rooms in the back and upstairs otherwise someone is sleeping outside."

"Is he at least cute?" Bri asked with her arms crossed and lips pierced with a cock of her head before Riley could respond to Carter.

Heather said hands on her face with a big smile, "That's awesome! We get to meet Riley's brother!"

"What say you?" Willow said in a mockingly deep voice but in all seriousness to Derek.

"What do I say? What Do I Say?!" Derek said uncrossing his arms and stepping closer to them,

"I say, if he's a brother of Riley's, then he's welcome here." A sigh of relief spread throughout the whole room, smiles everywhere. Derek wouldn't admit it, but after letting out the breath he was holding when seeing Willow had returned he grew nervous when she said somberly that she and Riley had something to talk about with the pack. He was scared they were going to announce they're official, or worse- that they were getting married or even the unimaginable- she was pregnant.

When Riley just had to say that his brother had resurfaced and he told him to come to Harper, Derek was more relieved than he cared to express. Besides, he was beginning to like the additions to their pack and how much more powerful he felt when each new bond was being formed and growing. It could be something he could get used to.

"That's it?" Carter asked mockingly astonished. "You haven't even met the guy yet and he's already on VIP status? Derek, I'm hurt," with a sad face and hand over his heart. They all laughed and began discussing their new guest and the changes that will be made.

Willow hung back, hoping to get a chance to talk to Derek privately. "I'm sorry." She stood kind of slouched like a bored teenage with her hands hanging loosely tucked in the back pockets of her shorts, looking from his face to her feet while twisting her foot in place nervously.

Derek wanted to yell at her, let her know how scared Laura was at the thought of losing her, how scared he was. But when her hair fell over face like that, all he wanted to do was run it through his fingers as he kissed her. But he knew he couldn't. He could smell Riley all over her, and vice versa. They were together for sure, he knew that now but it was going to take some time- a lot of time- for him to accept it. For her, he would do anything, and if that meant standing idly by while his best friend claimed the one girl that could ever make him hesitate, back down or fall in love, then he would do it. As long as she was happy, he would deal with it.

"Are you going to say anything?" Willow asked, growing more nervous. She was hoping that she could experience that soft side that Riley claimed she was the only one to ever see.

"About what? You taking off without letting anyone know where you're going, scaring Laura half to death? Or about you, as my Beta, not telling me about Riley's pack brother coming here? Into my territory, might I add." He started off calm, but grew angry. Angry that he couldn't have her. Angry that she didn't want him. Angry that she was his Beta, and no matter what she did or who she chose, she would always remain his Beta.

"I didn't mean to make anyone worry, I swear Derek." She was getting choked up. She had to look away to avoid Derek's hard stare. "I just found out a few hours ago myself, when he called. Riley- he was so anxious and doubtful, I couldn't deny him this, and I knew you wouldn't either. That's why we told you now, straightforward." She sucked in air to continue babbling. "I would never put this pack in danger, or you. You have to believe me."

He stood there looking at her crying. His anger quickly melted away. "I forgive you." Her face lit up, something him or anyone got to rarely see. He knew her loyalty was the strongest part of her, not just to him as her alpha but to their family. Then in a lighter tone, "Besides, haven't you heard?" The edges of his mouth curved up, "Apparently Harper has become the new sanctuary for Werewolves." They both laughed, relieved at their new common ground.

Willow couldn't help but hug her alpha. In his embrace she said, "Someone should really warn the Mayor."

…

My Note: Officially done timing chapters! If I don't even know where I'm at, neither shall you, Muahaha! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be introducing Zain Bender in the next one, he is getting crabby that I've put him off this long, but I'm sure he'll get over it. Not sure if you noticed but that remark about 'you give him what he wants, I give him what he needs' comes from a movie I really like "Legion" with one of my favorite actors, Paul Bettany! Don't forget to review, do you guys have any quotes that could be worked into the story? Props will be given- I promise! … Love ya, Imagine.


	10. Chapter 10

My Note: Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile I've just been super busy with work, classes, studying and clubs. Also, idk if any of you are into SOA, but if you are then you may also be experiencing the constant pang of devastation as I am at what happened in last week's (05.4) episode. My stories have suffered a severe lag, but thankfully I think ahead and have the next few chapters already typed so I minus slip you this one.

So I've been going through the 1st season episodes of Teen Wolf and yes I notice that some aspects of my story are completely different from how it goes in the show, but I know that I pointed that out to you before in a previous chapter. To add on to that- the show is completely different from the 1985 film, Teen Wolf, starring Michael J. Fox which is what the show is originally based off of. Love you guys, hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed, and I do not own Teen Wolf.

…

The near-full moon was shining bright. _'What a coincidence,'_ Derek thought as they all waited outside of the bus station for Riley's old pack brother. Derek was leaned up against the bed of his truck, Laura and Heather sat along the sides talking enthusiastically about Channing Tatum. Carter had some girl who was waiting for her bus up against the side of the station, seconds away from making out. Briana was leaned up against a post with her arms crossed chewing bubble gum and blowing bubbles so large they popped with a very audible smack. Riley paced in front of Willow who wrung her hands, excited and frightened for her Riley. He was nervous, still not believing that Zain actually called. Each member of the Harper pack was doing their own thing, feeling their own emotions, but one thing was most evident. They were all generating profusely with the change what with it being the night before the full moon. The need to run, to shift and to be who they are growing more evident by the moment.

Derek had spent nearly the entire morning talking alone with Riley. They both knew that them butting heads wasn't the best of choices they made. They were best friends, and at this time, Riley needed Derek. Riley told Derek all about his life in South Carolina, and a lot about Zain, even before he told Willow. Derek knew what he was going through, and tried his best to get his best friend through this day.

Finally Zain's bus pulled in to the station. All of the pack now alert jumps to their feet, antsy to meet their new brother and equally eager to get to the induction part of the night. People slowly poured out of the bus doors. One by one, elderly couples helping each other out, a mother holding an infant and a toddler by the hand, teenagers pushing each other to get off first.

Finally a young man got off. He wasn't as tall as Derek or Riley, maybe the same height as Willow. He had thick brown shaggy hair he pushed back with his hands causing it to stick up messily. He had dark brown eyes and a narrowed, dimpled chin that made him appear younger than he was, 18. He looked innocent, and a little shaken, but when he laid eyes on Riley both of their faces lit up. When Zain made his way to the pack, he held his hand out to his former brother for a greeting. Riley grabbed it, pulled in for a hug and said, "I thought you were dead!"

"I know, everything was so fucked up after you left. After you killed Hamilton. Thank you for that, by the way." They released each other but still stood close. "I know they may not act like it, but they're thankful, they really are, Ri." Zain said sadly.

Riley didn't register what Zain had just said, still with unseeing eyes he said, "I heard you neck crack, Zain."

Zain shook his head, "No, not my neck. I broke a few shoulder bones though. The pain, it knocked me out cold right away." Riley let out a sigh of relief, allowing himself to smile with Zain. "When I came to, they said you killed Hamilton and took off."

"Yeah, I couldn't stay. They didn't want me there."

"But they NEEDED you there!" Zain said growing serious. The rest of the pack stood back by the truck giving them space. One of the teenagers began taking notice of the group of young adults by a big black pickup truck. Derek didn't waste any time, "Riley, we should take this somewhere else, don't you think?" Riley looked around them and nodded. He picked up Zain's bag, tossed it in the bed and jumped in behind it. Zain followed him, along with Willow, Carter and Bri. Laura and Heather sat up front in the cab with Derek.

None of them talked, everyone in the bed of the truck enjoyed the night ride through town looking around at the townspeople who still lingered in the streets. Willow couldn't help but notice Riley's tension flowing off of him and put her hand on his knee in hope to calm him. It helped, and Riley put his hand over hers, picked up squeezed his appreciation. Zain noticed, but quickly looked away, his thoughts twisting and turning with way too much to process. The three in the cab were silent, surprisingly with Laura in control of the radio and an unhealthy need to sing along with it. Derek continued to sneak glances in the review mirror at the bed passengers catching Riley and Willow's transactions.

When they got to the alcove, they all hopped out. Riley attempted to introduce Zain, who was wearing a green army jacket, worn out jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt and boots, to the group but kept second guessing in how he should start. He was a little skittish at first because he didn't know how go about it without it coming off offensive to Zain. On the ride to the stream Riley couldn't help but think what must be going through Zain's mind. He didn't prepare him for a pack to be waiting with him. He didn't think he needed to mention that he joined another pack, started a new life, but now it was apparent that the heads up may have been much appreciated. He hated the thought of it seeming like he replaced Zain with new brothers, or a new pack…but it was truth, wasn't it?

Zain spoke first noticing Riley's slight hesitation, "So, you guys all friends of Riley's?" he laughed a little agitated wondering who were these people Ri had fallen in with. He was thinking the ride in the bed of the truck, _'These must be the people that have been keeping Riley from returning home, to his real family.' _He could smell the scent of their pack, their territory was well established.

They all just stood and stared a little uncomfortable themselves, expectantly looking from Derek, their alpha, to Riley- their connection to the young looking man in front of them. Finally Riley spoke up, "There more than just my friends, Zain. They're…my pack."

Zain looked at Riley dumbfounded, "YOUR _PACK_?!"

Riley didn't know what to say, all he could do was nod at his brother. Zain's face contorted to one of anguish and pain. "I don't get it, you left us to join another pack? After you're the rightful leader of ours? How could you desert us like that and for this?" He waved in the direction of the group who stood behind Riley. Zain looked like he was on the verge of tears which looked even more out of sight with his teeth beginning to grow longer and pointier. With it being a full moon the next night, it didn't take much to trigger the shift.

Briana with her hand on her hips cocked her head, "Ooohhh, no he didn't!" and looked to Derek for some expected interference. Derek stood glaring intensely at Zain and Riley, debating on what approach should be taken with this unbeknown situation.

Carter, defending his pack, stepped forward his nails instinctively growing out longer, "Hold on a damn minute there, Skippy! You can't just-" he was stopped by Derek's raised hand, who hadn't taken his eyes off the situation between his best friend and this potential threat. Watching the offending argument unfold in front of him, he laughed internally. Out of all the Weres to fall in to their lives, the one he was actually welcomed beforehand was the one he ended up having to worry the most about and not just as a threat to his pack, but a threat to his best friend.

"Zain, you can't just come into _our_ territory, insulting _my_ pack! This is not how it's going to work!" Riley growled.

Willow took notice of everyone's current state and knew she had to step in. She looked to her alpha who gave her a brusque nod of his approval. "Okay, calm it down- Everyone!" she looked to Carter and Bri who's nails retracted and back to Zain and Riley who both took a step back. "Riley, why don't you start with introductions." She looked at him eyeing everyone around her.

"Zain, this is _my_ Pack," he said forcefully, "Carter, Briana, Heather, Laura, Willow- Beta and our alpha, Derek Hale." Derek stepped forward, his hand out to shake with Zain who just looked at him like he was crazy.

Willow piped up, "This is where you prove to us you're not going to be any trouble. You may be Riley's brother, but this is our territory, you were invited. You show respect." Zain looked at her, then to Riley who nodded. Zain took Derek's hand.

"You know this is bullshit," He shouted at Riley before his hand could even fall from meeting Derek's.

Riley snarled at him, bracing himself to attack. This took them all by surprise, but not Derek who quickly grabbed Riley's arms from behind. "Riley! Pull yourself together!" Riley began to calm down. He waited for Derek to release him and he eyed his former brother.

"This. Is. My. Pack. You will not disrespect them, that's not why I brought you here." Riley said.

"Then why did you? To rub it in my face that you've moved on! That we meant absolutely nothing to you!?" Zain shoulted back.

Riley allowed the words to hit him and in a calmer tone he resonded, "I'm sorry that it feels like I abandoned you guys. But don't forget, they TOLD me to leave. They didn't want me there, and I didn't want to be there." He shrugged away from Derek. His voice cracked, "It's my fault they're all dead! It was good that I left, that I can't remind them of all they've lost."

"They're reminded without you there!" Zain yelled his eyes were glossed over with rage, frustration and sadness.

Willow began feeling bad for Zain who now has everyone against him and eyed Derek. She saw Derek's sympathy as well, everyone else was angry and upset with the whole situation, but Derek was calm and collected. She mouthed to Derek, 'What should we do?'

Derek nodded and piped up, "Enough." They all looked to him. "Tomorrow night is the full moon, the change is rushing through all of us. We can't allow it to influence our actions." He looked towards Riley, "Riley, I think you should stay here and talk to your brother," he nodded to the rest of the group, "I'll take the pack back home." Riley nodded in appreciation.

Willow also looked relieved. Derek ushered her to the car by placing his hand on the small of her back, something normally Riley does, which had gone unnoticed by the intensity of the situation. After the truck lights disappeared, Riley turned to his brother.

Before Riley could open his mouth, Zain's fist connected with his jaw. Riley flew back, knocked off balance. When Riley got over being stunned, he leaped and landed on Zain who forget momentarily how much more powerful and quick Riley was than himself. Zain had gotten himself turned around in Riley's grasp to where he was able to elbow Riley in the side of his chest and again in the head when his grip loosened. Zain was out of Riley's grasp when Riley grabbed him by his shirt and threw him hard up against a tree and punched him in the mouth once, twice and then a third time. Zain grabbed Riley's wrist with both his hands to stop him from a fourth throw and pushed him hard with all he had. He was only able to move him a little bit but when he did he took a swing at him with extended claws. Riley swatted his hand away and clipped in the face with a left hook sending Zain flying and landing on his feet in a crouch, Riley mimicked his pose. They stood there in their standoff breathing heavily.

Riley stared at his brother whose eyes were lit up with the change, face contorted, claws fully extended, ears pointed, and teeth bared. It took him a minute to realize he was in the same state. This wasn't the same as when they were younger and they'd all wrestle around, play-fight, or practice. No, this was much more serious, much more deadly.

Riley stood from his crouch, by the time he was fully standing, his teeth, ears, claws, and face had gone back to normal. His breathing slowed to normal but his eyes still were dark with regret and apology. "I'm sorry," he said.

Zain looked at him with the same pitiful eyes. The pressure of the night of what happened between what is now their old pack had hit him all at once and was too much to process, he needed to brush it off, and at the moment it was easiest to take it out all on Riley here and now. But seeing his brother take the lead and apologize, it reminded him of how it always was, Riley making the first courageous move, more fit for an alpha than any he's known. Fit to be an alpha but never one to take the reins. Ri was too interested in living in the moment, what was going on now and then to really think about consequences or the odds and ends of a situation to run a pack efficiently. It hit Zain then, his brother hasn't changed as much as he had come to think, the same Riley, maybe the same brother underneath? Standing and shifting back, he responded, "I know, Ri. Me too."

…

"It's been 2 fucking hours, where in the hell are they? Having a tea party?" Bri said pacing a few feet away from the couch.

"For the love of God woman, shut up!" Carter said from his spot on the floor where he leaned against the couch tossing a stress ball against the wall and catching it over and over again. Derek stood by the window looking out towards the road with his arms crossed waiting for a sign of Riley and/or Zain. Willow sat on the arm of the couch biting her nails, Laura sat on the couch leaning her head on Willow's thigh, and Heather laid out on the couch with her feet in Laura's lap and just played with her long blonde hair stealing glances every now and then at Derek.

Bri hearing Carter's comment stopped and glared at him, "And if I don't?"

Carter didn't respond with words. In a flash the ball left his hand and hit her square in the right eye. "AHH!" Bri shouted. He just laughed…and so did Laura and Heather, but they stopped short when they saw Willow's face. They felt like school girls who got caught skipping by the Dean. Derek took a notice by looking over his shoulder at the scene being made by Carter getting chased around the living room by Bri, but went back to staring out the window. He knew Carter mostly did it out of fun, besides Bri was getting to all of them and with the Change setting in due to the full moon happening the next night- he felt the need to set off steam more than anyone. He also knew that Willow would keep them in check, considering it was a minor matter that didn't need his absolute attention.

Not a minute later did he see Riley and Zain walking up the road to their house and they looked civil. "There here." was all he said.

Carter and Bri quickly put their bantering and assaulting each other to rest and headed outside with the others, Derek in the lead followed by Willow, Laura, and Heather.

"So, is it all good?" Derek asked looking between the two.

Zain looking embarrassed answered, "Yeah man, it's all good. I'm sorry by the way." He looked between them all now. "The way I approached you, it was completely out of line. Forgive me, please." He bowed his head slightly.

Derek looked him over, sensing he was truthful. "Of course. A brother of Riley's is welcome here anytime. We're honored to have you." Zain looked up at him in surprise, they all did. Zain was rude and disrespectful- more than most of them have ever seen to an alpha in their own territory but Derek explained his choice of words. "You may have grown up with Riley in South Carolina, but we've gotten to know him pretty well and we consider him family. You saved his life back there by helping him out with that Rogue. I know it's not my place or anyone in my pack's place, but we're thankful for what you did."

Zain nodded in understanding and asked with the most respect he had ever mustered. "I have nowhere to go. I left my pack in South Carolina, the past we all shared- it had become too much for not just me to bare but for many others. Most have left and gone their separate ways, the others are trying to keep it all together, but I couldn't take it any longer. I had to come find my brother, I know now that you understand." They all nodded. "I hope you will accept me in Harper, in your territory and if you'll allow, in your pack." His head bowed lower this time in submission to Derek who stood still and collected as usual.

They all knew, even Zain and Riley, that joining a pack isn't something that just happens, it's a process, an initiation that is best conducted on a full moon when everyone is at their purest form. Good thing the next full moon was tomorrow night. Derek took a moment to assess the new potential brother and knew right away that he'd be a difficult transition but a beneficial addition to his growing ranks. "Welcome to Harper, Zain."

…

My Note: I hope you enjoyed, I try to give it my own special features here and there to make the story more original. I'm actually really excited to produce the next chapter for yall, but I'm not sure…hmmm…I think I might have to see a review or two, wink wink. Until next time, Imagine.


	11. Chapter 11

My Note: This chapter I'll be introducing the last Harper pack member. We're getting closer guys! Thanks for sticking w/ me, it means alot. I heart you guys! I do not owns at allz any of which be Teen Wolf, I swear! Enjoy, Imagine.

…

It had been six months since Zain appeared Harper. At first it was hard for him to merge even though he tried his hardest. He still felt the attachment to his old pack that continued to get in the way of his ability to become closer to the Harper pack. They could all feel his trouble, his bond with them wasn't as strong as it should have been, but they all tried to make it easier on him. They had Laura to thank for that. There was something special between her and Zain that no one had really noticed quite yet. The way Laura always made sure to include him, ask him about his past, home, and interests. When she'd notice him begin to retreat into himself, she'd pull him out. She was also the only one he'd talk to. He didn't confide so much in Riley anymore.

Willow tried to comfort Riley who worried himself about it constantly. She told him that everyone is different and it takes some Weres a lot of time to form that pack bond that is as expected. Still Riley remained on edge which had Willow on edge which had Derek on edge which had everyone on edge. It took a lot of pack bonding for them to get to a state where they were all cool with each other and in a stable mentality.

There was a time when Zain would go off by himself for hours at a time. One escapade into the woods led him into an encounter with Willow who was also out on her own. It was a few days after a full moon, and the energy in their veins was slowly fading into remission till the next full moon made its appearance. "Catchin' a breather?" she had startled him.

He looked up in the tree where she was sitting. "Didn't see you there." He said honestly. He always noticed she was kind of odd, pretty, but odd. She was surprised at first that she was Derek's beta, but after a while he began to notice how calm and collected she had a tendency to be. She always had an answer, or a good suggestion. She was fiercely loyal to Derek and stern with him. But she seemed genuinely concerned about everyone in the pack and attentive to the pack's needs, him included. She had tried to help him out, talk to him, but he didn't want to be anywhere near her- she was too close Riley, too much bias for his concern. But she was intelligent and witty. She had a beautiful smile and laid back personality. He could see why Riley fell for her, but he still liked to keep his distance.

"You know, if you're going to be a member of this pack, you're gonna have to start acting like you want to be a part of it." She jumped down from at least 20 feet in the air, and landed lightly on her feet. She eyed him coolly and began walking in step with him.

"What do you mean?" he said sarcastically.

"You're funny," she said putting her hands in her pocket, "but you're still making a bad impression."

"And I still don't know what you're talking about," Smart ass.

Willow was fed up. She was getting pissed at the way he acted like his actions were justified. She was upset that he was making Riley not be himself. She was frustrated that everyone had to walk on eggshells, at Derek's request to make him more comfortable. She was kicking herself in the ass for sticking up for him before she got the chance to know more about him and their situation. Before she could process what she was doing, she grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him up against the nearest tree with incredible force.

Zain was too shocked to say anything at first or make a move against her. He didn't have time even if he wanted to because he would have been cut off by Willow, "Look here asshole, I'm getting sick and tired of your piss poor moody attitude AND the way you're making Riley feel guilty for something that you should be proud of him for!" With emphasis she pulled him closer to her just to thrust him back against the tree. "Let me get to the point, we have room for one brooding son of a bitch in this damned pack, and that position has already been called for!" her teeth began to grow longer and sharper. Her speech was momentarily affected and voice became more hoarse.

Zain just looked at her. He knew she was the boss lady, but was never expecting this from the woman. He nodded dumbly and held his hands up in protest. Willow noticed his frightened look and retracted her teeth. She was back to normal. She let him go hastily and stepped back. "I'm sorry," she said with no sympathy. "I do understand what you went through- at least to some extent. But you have to understand, Riley made his decision to leave because he felt it was the right thing to do. He told me you more than anyone use to look up to him…don't stop now." She turned and walked away, leaving the young were to think about what she just said in peace.

After that night, Zain became a lot more opened with the pack and fell in with their little family. Riley finally began to feel more relieved and became his old self again. The pack realized they needed to do some serious spring cleaning in order to make room for their growing numbers. They had a few rooms they used now for storage. It didn't take them long to clean them out but enough time for them to throw around the idea of rearranging their living arrangements. After an evening long discussion, it was decided. Derek didn't move from his having his own room on the 2nd floor. Heather and Bri moved in with Laura across the hall from Derek. Carter and Zain moved into what was Willow's 1st room that is next to Derek's. The room cleared out on the first floor went to Riley and Willow to share. It was a weird transition for the whole pack, but it went by without objection. It started with Carter joking that Willow and Riley should just hole up in their own room, but seriousness took over when Riley looked at Willow and said, "How about it?" Willow shrugged and next thing you know- Riley and Willow are sharing a room, and out in the open is their relationship. Following Derek's lead- everyone pretended not to notice the dramatic change in their home and in their pack. Carter was more than happy to share with Zain, anything was suitable as long as he didn't have to be confined in a bound space with Bri. And the girls enjoyed having their own space that was just for girls. It was a suitable and much needed adjustment

…

Winter is here, the days are growing shorter and colder, but the pack is still behaving like puppies- they love playing in the snow. They were outside one day they all had off from work. The girls were making a snow man and the guys were having an epic snowball fight when Carter was hit in the face by large snowball thrown by Riley. Carter tossed one at Riley first that clipped his ear which began the vendetta. Riley had picked up a large amount of snow and chased Carter over 50 feet, jumped on a tree and hopped from limb to limb to get to him and finally hit Carter square in the face. "Fuckin' bitch!" he roared. After the fits of laughter died down he said, "Full moon tonight, Barns. I'll get you later," he smiled evilly.

And Carter was right. There was a full moon expected which meant they would spend the dark hours of the night till the wee ones in the morning prowling and racing through the woods at full speed- running, chasing, horse playing, wrestling- the works. It was always the same. They looked like what you would imagine would happen when someone gives a room full of 8 year olds candy and soda at a park.

The sun had set and the night had finally begun. It started with Carter tackling Riley to the ground with such force it would have killed an average football linebacker. Riley just popped right back up, grinned something fierce and took off after him. The others joined in all the fun, including Zain. Derek hung back which caused Willow to as well.

"What's up, boss?" she asked with a curious smile. They should be with their pack- running in the woods, but now they were hanging way too far back for her liking. The shift was strong in her, which means it was generating even stronger in her Alpha.

"Do you feel that?" He asked. Looking into the night- the opposite direction of which his pack had gotten off to.

Willow stepped closer to him, pulling her thin jacket tighter as a light layer of snow began to fall. She smiled and looked up, "It's snowing!"

"No," Derek said not moving from his stance, "not the snow."

"You're just feeling the shift, Derek." She said looking back at him with a worried face. "We all are."

He shook his head and looked back at her. They were really close. "There's something out there. And it's coming this way."

Willow felt her Alpha's true worry just then, and it sent chills down her spine. She looked in the direction he was staring in before and she tried to see for herself what her Alpha felt was there. She looked really hard and tried to see what he felt. It took her a few minutes, but the feeling grew. Derek was right. There was something out there.

"What is it Derek?" she asked, alarm creeping into her voice. "What's coming?" she looked back and forth between the man and the darkness.

He followed her eyes. "I don't know, but it's not good- and it's coming fast." They both turned and began running in the direction their pack had. Derek was leading. They were moving fast and it took only a few minutes for them to both Change. Derek led the Change in part to send the warning more clearly to the others that something was happening but mostly to be prepared for whatever was coming their way.

Derek bellowed a bone chilling howl which caused the others to stop in their tracks, listen and begin heading towards him. They had met in the middle- Derek nodding his head, motioning them all to phase as he and Willow had. They felt the panic vibrating from their two leaders.

"What is it, Derek?" Riley said coming up next to Willow.

"No idea, but it's coming this way. And it's not good." He said in his gruff voice.

"What do we do?" Heather asked, her blonde hair shining in the moon light.

Derek looked at his beta who nodded her reassurance, then back to his pack he said, "We go say hello."

…

James Young was breathing hard and heavy from running for 3 hours straight. Even before he was bitten by an alpha 4 years ago when he was 14, he was athletic but now with the gift flowing through his veins it just upped his engine. Whatever was behind him was getting closer and closer. He could hear its hoarse panting behind him. _'What the hell is this thing?'_ He had thought to himself. Up until this night, he always thought he was the scariest thing about the night- something contained in myths and legends that got told around a campfire to warn innocent and naïve children. But he was proved wrong.

When he ran into a few other Weres a year or two back, they told him about their run-in with some other supernaturals. They talked about it like it was normal, like there were all sorts of creatures out there besides those like them. He figured they were just pulling his leg, yanking his chain, even now that he was Werewolf he didn't think that there was anything more than what he was out there. Hell, was he in for it!

Something swiped at his ankles. "Oh, hell no!" he picked up his pace. James was headed towards the Northern Wisconsin pack Alpha, Jeff Bourgois' place. Jeff Bourgois was the whole reason James was in the area. He was headed to the Northern WI pack to do some work for their Jeff and his pack. James was currently a few hours run from where he was told by Jeff to be waiting for him. James doubted his own abilities now. He wasn't sure if he could make it at this pace, not with what it was on his heels keeping pace. As he was gaining close on a small town he caught a whiff of them. Even through the snow fall that had started he could smell them. This little sign of hope allowed his legs to run a little faster.

…

Derek was in the lead with Willow on his right, and Riley on his left. The rest of the pack was behind them, keeping pace. They were getting closer, they could smell it. There was a Were, panicking and something else…something strange.

After a few more minutes, Derek began to slow down causing the others to do the same. The silhouette of a young man was appearing. A bigger one behind him was towering over the scared Were. When the Harper pack came within distance of what they sensed, they stopped in their tracks. "What the hell is that?!" Carter cried out.

Behind the young man who was now running full speed towards them was a tall and scraggly creature with long dark mangy hair covering its entire body. It smelled strongly of must and carcass. It bore its long and visibly sharp claws after the young man to catch him, it didn't look half as tired as the boy. His teeth were long and sharp like his nails, but there were twice as many then should be able to fit in its mouth. It was at least 10 feet tall and looked like a cross between a gorilla and a bull dog. It looked scary as hell!

The man running towards them shouted, "Run!" but Derek didn't move. He'd heard about creatures like these- his grandmother use to tell him and his cousins about other supernatural creatures all the time like they were scary stories. He always thought she told them stories like that to put the fear of god in them, but she was really telling them so they'd be aware when they ran into them.

Derek looked back to his pack and said, "Spread out and avoid his claws- they're sharp!" Without thinking twice his pack moved about to where they created a barrier from the creature getting any further. The guy shouted as he came upon them, "What the fuck?! Run bitches!" He broke past their line going right between Derek and Willow. Willow stared after him as he kept going, but looked back to Derek who was staring straight at the creature coming their way.

They all got this mental picture of what they should do. It wasn't just instinct, it was the bond. The creature grinned with its oversized teeth as it saw new targets to go after and to choose from. It moved faster in its anticipation. It was a few feet away from where they braced themselves when Derek shouted, "Now!"

Coming from the sides was Riley and Carter, slashing at the creature with full force and their knife-edged claws. Laura and Heather slid beneath the guys and slashed at its ankles. Zain and Bri had run around the creature to come up from behind and jump on top of it. Bri had caught it in the neck with both hands and dug her claws in, Zain tried snatching it off guard by pulling on the mass of hair on top of its head but it swatted him causing him to slam against a tree and hit the ground. He jumped back up and followed the rest as they began their second attack.

James had gotten nearly 20 yards away before he decided he couldn't leave them to handle that thing. He decided to do a quick U- turn and double back. He had gotten there right in the time to see the creature swat a thin short dark haired guy against a tree. That was when he saw an opening and jumped in on the action.

Derek saw the guy who was being chased by the creature come back and begin attacking it as well. He watched as the pack weakened the animal, attack after attack, hit after hit, slash after slash- the creature lost more blood and got more confused. Derek saw his window. He eyed Willow who stood back with him and nodded at her. She understood her role as well.

The creature was having trouble standing- too many cuts to the ankles and knees. It wasn't expecting the girl with long wild black hair come at him at full speed with her claws fully extended and teeth bared. She drove her hand out towards the creature's neck, grabbed on to its ugly flesh and pulled bringing towards her it's throat. Blood flew everywhere but she hadn't time to notice because coming up right behind her was Derek who jumped in the air to get better leverage and struck out towards the creature taking off its head. He landed the same time the head did.

Everyone stood and stared in awe at their Alpha, even James who said, "That was fucking awesome, my dude!" Derek turned to them ignoring the comment. "Burn the body." Was all he said.

…

After the guys lit the creature's body and head up in flames, they gathered around their Alpha for answers, followed by James who tried not to look completely lost or out of place. But Derek noticed him, and didn't take his eyes off him.

Carter opened his mouth, "Mind telling us what we just went ninja on, brother?" he said wiping his hands with the bottom of his shirt giving everyone perfect view of his abs. The light snowfall has ceased a while ago, but the chill in the air was pleasant to their current mood.

"It was a Windigo."Derek said tonelessly. "My grandmother use to tell us stories about them." They all looked confused, including Laura, she was never there to listen to their grandmother's stories because they always gave her nightmares.

"It was first called Witiko, a creature of Algonquin myth." Willow chimed watching the flames. Her father was Native American and loved to tell stories of tribal myths. "It was said that a human would turn into a Witiko if they assumed the human flesh of a loved one." They were all silent. No one was sure what to think of that. Was it possible that what they just killed used to be a human that ate another human?

"Why was it after you?" Derek broke the silence, asking the stranger that everyone nearly forgot was in their mist.

James looked around like he wasn't the one being asked. He then pointed to himself and mouthed, 'ME?' When Derek gave him a cold stare he smiled self-consciously and said, "Oh right, me." He stood a little straighter and blurted, "I have no fuckin idea, man." He was an animated person with his arms waving around in the air for emphasis. "I mean- I was just walking, you know, strollin on through making my way up to Jeff Bourgois' house cause he hired me for some work- and out of nowhere this beast starts chasing me! I've been on the run for over 3 god damn hours." He exhaled, "Whoo, feels better to get that off my chest, you know what I'm sayin?" he said while turning to Riley who stood next to him and held his hand out for some dapp. When Riley didn't budge and just gave him a murderous stare, James snatched his arm back and said, "Okay- I see how it is."

"So you don't know where it came from?" Derek said looking back the way they came.

James explained to them all that he had been hired by Jeffto do some work for their pack. James was a tech geek and Jeff needed his special assistance. He had arrived in Monroe where he was supposed to get picked up by a pack member but they never came. He was waiting there for over two hours and when he tried to call he wasn't getting an answer so he decide to head up that way on foot. Since it was the full moon, he felt better being outside and in a secluded space anyways. He was walking for a few hours when he came across some wooded areas right off of a campsite. The campsite reeked of whatever that creature was, but by the time he noticed it, it had been too late. It had already caught sight of him and took chase. He had been running ever since.

"Damn man, you do deserve some props!" Carter laughed and clasped him on the back.

"What work did Jeff want from you?" Derek asked skeptically.

"Something to do with Hunters." James had all of the sudden gotten serious. "Guess some friends of his had a run in with them a few months back, and he wanted some extra protection for his pack."

"What kind of protection?" Willow asked, still covered in the creature's disgustingly smelled blood.

"My kind." He said confidently. "I'm able to hack into just about any database, software-hardware, even government certified." He smiled. "I've been mostly hired to arrange some fake I.D.'s, Social Security Numbers and all that stuff. But lately I've been wanted for more- like full blown cover ups."

Derek looked confused. "Cover-ups?"

James nodded, "Yep. I can tap into agencies and erase events they have recorded to have taken place or files on people who technically exist. Mostly I hack police stations and journalist's reports to obliterate anything Supernatural that we can't allow to get out in the open, you know. But as of late, I've been tapping into those places to erase whole identities. I delete their old identity and create brand new ones. It was like they never existed and whoever does not just came out of thin air- clean slate and everything." He brought his fingers to his lips, kissed them as if to say, 'Wahla' for dramatic affect.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Like I said, the Hunters!" James shook his head. "They're freakin nuts! Going after anyone and everyone, code or no code. Any smart Were or Supe for that matter will stay the hell on the down-low if they know what's good for them."

Derek thought about that long and hard. Willow said to him, "You think something's up with Jeff? He didn't answer his phone. We should make sure everything's okay."

Derek nodded. "Let's head back to the manor. Call him from there. If no answer, we'll head up."

James nodded and jumped in line as if he was a member of the pack. "So, what's your guys' names?" he said his attempt to make conversation. The dark skinned boy who was born to a white mother and a black father was very charming and good looking. He wore black jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black wool jacket with a black scarf wrapped tight around his neck. He carried a black messenger bag that held his computer and tech gear which may or may not be all intact at the moment.

His eyes were a shade between gray and green, unable to decide which to settle. He was tall and had extremely white teeth. His wooly hair was buzzed cut, and he had tattoos all over his body, including up and down his arms. He had a smile that brightened the night and eyes that twinkled like stars.

On the way back to the manor which was a really long way, James told the pack all about himself. He just turned 18, but was told to be mature for his age. Derek rolled his eyes at that. He was born in Mississippi, but his dad was in the military which caused him to move around a lot. He was an Army Brat. When his dad was stationed in New York he was bitten by their Alpha, 4 years ago, who didn't have time to initiate him into the pack because he was being hunted down by Hunters, who ended up getting him and killing him.

When asked by Carter why they killed the Alpha that bit him he answered, "He wasn't rogue or anything. He did have a screw loose though." He shrugged his shoulders. "Basically he was convinced that the Hunters were going to start wiping out all Weres so he had to turn as many for his pack as he could so we would be prepared for the War." After he was bitten, a girl who was born into the NY pack had helped him with his transitioning. Her name was Tanya and she taught him everything he needed to know about being a Were and living in their world. He said he left his dad, but writes untraceable letters every now and then to let him know he's okay.

"What happened to Tanya?" Laura asked walking extremely close to Zain. If you look closely, you could see their hands touch every now and then.

"Hunters got her," he said his voice low now. "A little over a year ago."

Carter just looked at Derek then, letting him know what he was thinking. _'It's really happening; the Hunters are out for anyone._' "We don't know what's going on. Before we start getting ready for Armageddon, let's calm down and see what's going on up North."

Everyone agreed and they kept walking. They found out more about him, and they told him some about them. "So where are you now? Who's pack?" Willow asked with Riley's arm draped around her. They looked like the ideal couple, except with the blood all over them.

"Omega," James answered. "I'm always on the move helping from pack to pack with stuff. Never had time to really settle. But that's changing now, no way in hell I'm stepping out with those wittikkis out there!"

Willow laughed, "Witiko! And they've always been out there. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well not again! Won't catch me off my game. Let em try!" At that moment a twig broke not far off when a squirrel ran across it. James jump.

They all laughed. Laura looked at Derek with wide and pleading eyes. She didn't have to ask, she wanted him apart of the pack, and Derek couldn't blame her. He was funny, and with his special skill with technology, he'd make a valuable addition. "If you need somewhere to crash man, our door is always open." He said.

"Really?" James sounded excited. "You mean it? Cause you know, once you tell a brother he can stay- he ain't leavin!"

…

Derek got off the phone with Jeff 's cousin, also a member of the Northern WI pack. "What did he say?" Willow asked sitting on Riley's lap.

"Said they're underground." He looked at all of his pack members. "Hunters came by harassing a few members, Jeff ordered everyone underground and to stay there until further notice."

They all looked at each other. "Should we be doing the same?" she asked him cautiously.

Derek thought about it and shook his head. "No one knows we're here. We're not recorded, and any Hunter run-in we had was never in Harper. We should be safe." He told himself and his family.

"What about the Wendigo thingy?" Bri asked. "What if another one comes this way?"

"Then we kick its ass like we kicked its friend's ass!" Carter roared with a stupid grin and his fists in the air.

"We're not gonna let some giant monkey man run us out of territory are we? What would we look like?" Laura said smiling at Zain who smiled back at her.

Willow has noticed Zain and Laura have been getting closer lately. She made a mental note about asking her about it later when they were alone. "Witikos travel alone. There wouldn't be another one within 10 miles of it and it wouldn't dare travel into another Witiko's territory. I think we're good." Willow informed them.

"As long as I don't gotta see another one of those things ever again," James said lounging on the sofa putting his hands behind his head and feet up on the rest, "I don't care what we do."

"Look at us," Heather announced gesturing to everyone in the room, still covered in the grime from earlier's festivities. "We're beginning to look like a real pack aren't we?" She said trying to boost everyone's mood.

Bri made a face, "Please- we ain't no pack, more like a herd!"

Carter pushed himself off from against the wall, "And a damn proud herd at that!"

Laura chimed in, "Hell yeah!"

…

My Note: So…I know you're probably wondering about where in the hell 'Witiko' came from, but I felt like it would make meeting the last Harper pack member a lot more interesting. Also since the Kanima had gotten introduced and Derek mentions something about not being a stranger to such things, I kind of figured we should prove he at least had some experience and I didn't want to use the Kanima again cause it kinda got played out in my opinion. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know!

Also, I see James sort of as the Harper pack's own Styles, but less dramatic. He's the baby of the group but like Laura- he's the one to bring the good out of the situation and make everything funny.


End file.
